Senses
by Amaherst
Summary: The lyoko gang have to be brought back together when x.a.n.a is awoken they regret losing close contact and agree to stay in close contact is a lot better than it sounds UxY, JxA OxSRead and Review please! COMPLETED!
1. meetings and battle

**Senses**

**He kissed her lips gently whilst bringing her body closer to his. Her hands explored the body in front of her and as he kissed her more passionately she moaned. He went to take her shirt off but his mobile started ringing.**

"**Ignore it," She spoke softly.**

"**I can't its Odd"**

"**Hey Odd, great timing" He spoke sarcastically "What! You're joking aren't you?...ok…………………yeah I'll grab Yumi shouldn't be hard………………………….yeah she is with me……………ha-ha very funny…………….. ok ok I'll see you at the old factory"**

"**What's a matter?" Yumi asked her boyfriend**

"**Its x.a.n.a jeremie thinks he's back" Ulrich said while slipping his shirt back on **

"**WHAT! That's impossible we shut him down 5 years ago when we materialized Aelita" Yumi said in a panic**

"**Jeremie reckons some kids have been messing about at the factory and turned him back on, he saw a report on the web about a bunch of kids found graffitiing the factory so he reckons they might have explored and messed about therefore turning x.a.n.a back on but we've got to hurry the factory is a good hour away from us" he said rushing out of the door with Yumi not far behind him.**

**AT THE FACTORY:**

"**Hey sorry we were so late but we live ages away now" Yumi said panting **

"**Hey you two long time no see" Aelita said hugging her two friends**

"**Yeah we know." Ulrich said whilst he and Odd were sharing a one-armed hug **

**It was true that after they had graduated that they had failed to stay in close contact with each other apart from Jeremie and Aelita who like Ulrich and Yumi were dating so therefore never lost contact. They did hear from each other from time to time but only a for a 5 minute phone call to ask how each other were.**

"**So what are we going to do then?" Odd asked flicking his now chin length- purple streaked hair out of his eyes **

"**Yeah what are we gonna do jer?" Yumi asked concerned.**

"**I dunno guys I have to see if x.a.n.a has launched an attack if so I'll have to transfer all of you to lyoko deactivate the tower, shut him down and then destroy all of this equipment to stop it happening again….."**

"**Wait if you don't know that x.a.n.a has launched an attack how did you know that he had been awoken?" Ulrich asked**

"**That would be because of me I sort of felt it as though there was still a link in me that connected me to x.a.n.a and I felt him awaken in me." Aelita said sadly brushing a finger through her now long pink hair**

"**Oh" was Ulrich's only reply**

"**So what are we waiting for?" Odd leaped up **

"**WAIT!" Jeremie yelled "there's something you must know some of these programs are old real old they could be faulty so something might go wrong I've checked everything on the software but the fault could be on the hardware,"**

"**So this could be goodbye?" Yumi asked shakily kneeling down on the floor nervously fiddling with her khaki mini skirt. Ulrich kneeled beside her comforting his girlfriend.**

**Yumi hugged Ulrich and she gripped his white shirt.**

**Ulrich stood up **

"**I'll go first jer that way we know if something happens during the transfer" Ulrich said bravely making his way to the elevator **

"**Wait!" Yumi ran to him and hugged him "I love you Ulrich, I will never stop loving you Ulrich,"**

"**I love you too Yumi," Ulrich sighed letting go of Yumi "Jer lets do this"**

"**You are too brave Ulrich but ok I'll transfer you now"**

**Once Ulrich had got to the scanner room he heard the usual sounds of jeremie and he stepped into the scanner bravely waiting for the worst to happen **

"**Transfer Ulrich, scanner Ulrich virtualization" **

"**Well?" Yumi practically crying**

**It seemed as though jeremie was holding his breath **

"**Yumi I can't seem to find him on the holomap….."**

"**NO!" Yumi cried **

"**Then it seems as though you've got a faulty holomap" Ulrich's voice ringed through jeremie's speakers **

"**ULRICH! Thank god you're ok I mean you do feel ok don't you? And your weapons are all ok? Aren't they?"**

"**Yes jer everything is fine just one thing though..."**

"**Yes?" Jeremie asked starting to panic **

"**What is with this mingin' style? My hair its horrible I cant believe I used to go about like this!"**

"**ULRICH! Don't panic me like that again for a joke I'm serious, anyway the scan picked up that x.a.n.a has activated a tower it's in the desert region I'm going to send the other's"**

"**Scanner Aelita, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi Virtualization"**

**The three of them landed gracefully onto the lands of lyoko next to Ulrich who looked relived that nothing had gone wrong for them either.**

"**Get to the tower as fast as you can" Jeremie's voice rang out to them**

**They ran following the pulsations that was leading them to the activated tower**

"**Knew it" Odd said stopping "LAZOR ARROW!" his arrow blew up one of the crabs that were in the path.**

"**Guess it's woohoo it's us time again" Odd said to Ulrich who merely nodded before running and blowing up another crab. Yumi whipped her fan into the air killing yet another crab **

"**How many is left guys?" Jeremie asked since his holomap wasn't working anymore **

"**5 jer" Yumi shouted while jumping up and flew her fan into another crab "make that 4" **

**Within minutes the crabs had been destroyed and they were able to continue their journey to the tower.**

"**Uh-oh" Aelita whispered **

**10 mega-tanks blocked their path to the tower which they could now see **

"**TRIPULATE!" Ulrich and his 2 other clones ran forward but only managed to kill two before his clones were destroyed **

"**YUMI USE TELECNESIS TO GET AELITA OUT OF THE PATH OF THE MEGA-TANKS WE NEED TO DEACTIVATE THE TOWER SO WE CAN RETURN TO OUR NORMAL LIVES AGAIN. HURRY!" Ulrich yelled killing another mega-tank but getting hit in the process. Odd was doing well but only had 3 more arrows left **

"**Yumi do as Ulrich says it's makes sense, we'll make sure that Aelita or you doesn't get hit I'll be ok just do it." Odd said destroying another mega-tank **

**Yumi nodded and Aelita was soon in the air. The mega-tanks tried to stop this but the last few was killed off by Ulrich and Odd **

"**It's ok Yumi you can put her down the mega-tanks have been destroyed" Ulrich said **

**Aelita was placed back down only a couple of inches before the tower. She entered the tower**

"**Jeremie are we going to return to the past?" Aelita asked him **

"**There's no need to nothing out of the normal happened so it's ok just de-activate the tower and then we can destroy x.a.n.a once and for all"**

"**Ok"**

**Aelita entered the code: lyoko**

**Once everyone had travelled back to the factory from lyoko they destroyed everything, they even had fun, destroying everything that had caused their lives in school to be so secretive, yet they were sad, as they had fun time kicking x.a.n.a's butt even had fun when they had to return to the past so they could stop the mistakes and embarrassing situations they had gotton themselves into.**

**After they had destroyed everything whilst thinking of all the good and bad memories they had had from these experiences with x.a.n.a they sat down together in silence.**

"**We should have stayed in closer contact then we have been you know after all we've been through together you would have thought that we would have been close our whole lives wouldn't you?" Odd asked sadly**

"**Yeah I know but I suppose our college and uni lives took over" Ulrich replied quietly **

"**How about we try and stay in contact? Even spend weekends together?" Yumi asked **

"**Yeah that would be good" Jeremie replied as Aelita nodded **

**Enthusiastically.**

"**That would be cool" Odd said**

"**Yeah it would, have the old gang back together again" Ulrich said smiling.**

"**What you smiling for?" Odd asked him**

"**Just thinking about some of the times we shared together," Ulrich replied looking down at his watch "Oh shit, I hate to say this Yumi but it's 2am and we've got classes at 8am tomorrow"**

"**Oh I guess we had better go" Yumi replied rather sadly**

"**Yeah our classes start at 9am tomorrow," Jeremie sighed looking at Aelita **

"**How about yours, Odd?" Aelita asked**

"**I'm ok my Friday classes don't start 'till 12 but I had best be going my room mate might wonder where I've disappeared to he's a right nosy twat!" he exclaimed **

**And with that the 5 friends got up and left to wherever they had come from with promises of meeting up the following day at some well-known café **


	2. friends?

**Ulrich and Yumi were the first ones at the café that they had agreed to meet up with their friends.**

"**I wonder who will be next to come?" Yumi asked Ulrich**

**No sooner had she said that Odd turned up smiling at his friends**

"**Isn't Aelita or Jeremie here yet?" he asked looking around **

**Yumi shook her head while Ulrich simply stared at his former best friend**

"**You ok Ulrich?" Odd asked him taking a seat next to him**

"**Yeah just thinking that's all"**

**Odd turned to Yumi "So he hasn't changed?"**

"**What do you mean?" Yumi asked slightly confused**

"**Being the deep-thinker he was in school?"**

"**Gosh no I doubt that will ever change" **

"**There here" Ulrich said bringing the conversation about himself to an end.**

"**Hi" they all said in union**

**Jeremie and Aelita sat down and an uncomfortable silence came upon the former best friends.**

"**So what have all been up to then?" Aelita said breaking the silence that had fell upon them**

"**Me and Ulrich are at the same uni and we're only a year away from graduating it" Yumi said**

"**That's cool" Aelita said turning to Odd who spoke next**

"**I'm at a music college with Sam we're studying a dj course together"**

"**Wow you two would make god dj's" Aelita said "Me and Jer are at a technology college designing and making computer games and all that stuff"**

"**Cool" Yumi said quietly stuck at what else to say**

**Silence fell upon them again.**

"**Anyone want a drink? My treat" Ulrich said getting his wallet out**

"**Yeah I'll have a coke please," Yumi said**

"**Um if your sure a vimto please," Odd said**

"**I'll have a fanta please Ulrich" Aelita said smiling at him**

"**Yeah me too," Jeremie said **

"**Ok I'll be right back" Ulrich turned away going o the counter to ask for the drinks**

"**So how's your relationship with Ulrich, Yumi?" Aelita asked**

"**Strong as ever" Yumi said smiling**

"**Good" **

**Ulrich returned with the tray of drinks. He, himself, had had a coke like Yumi. Silence fell upon them again**

"**I've got a question for all of us to answer: Why does this uncomfortable silence keep happening between us? We used to be such great friends," Ulrich said sounding pissed off**

"**I think it's 'coz we're all ashamed of not being the good friends that we were, well, I now I am" Jeremie said bowing his head**

"**I am too; after all you guys did for me in lyoko I should have made more of an effort to stay in closer contact with all of you" Aelita spoke softly a tear dropping from her eye**

"**We all take the blame really none of us tried our hardest did we?" Odd spoke quietly **

"**Yeah we do all take the blame" Yumi said fiddling with her shirt button **

**Ulrich's mobile went off, excusing himself; he left the table to answer it.**

**When Ulrich came back he was sort of distracted.**

"**You ok?" Yumi asked him when the others had given her a questionable look**

"**Yeah yeah I'm fine it's just that that was Grace, she spotted Matthew kissing Faith that's all,"**

"**WHAT!" Yumi exclaimed "No way Matty would never do that to Grace"**

"**Well he has and she's well upset" Ulrich frowned "But let's continue with this" He said looking up to see his friends looking bewildered**

**Ulrich laughed "The gang we hang out with at uni they're kinda freaked"**

"**Oh" Aelita said looking a little sad**

**Odd noticing this asked her what was wrong but she just shook her head 'nothing'**

"**You know what we should do?" Jeremie said speaking up sounding more confident then he had for a while "We should do what we used to"**

"**What's that Jeremie?" Yumi asked coming out of her thoughts that she was having about her friends at uni.**

"**You know how sometimes we got bored at kadic?" "And we asked each other questions, things we didn't know about each other?" "Why don't we do that?"**

"**Great idea Einstein" Odd said**

"**Ok who's starting then?" Yumi asked **

"**I think we should go in alphabetical order which means that Aelita will go first, followed by me then odd next Ulrich and lastly Yumi"**

"**Ok"**

"**Cool"**

"**Ok"**

"**Should be fun"**

"**OK let's do this"**


	3. overall sadness

"**Ok, since I have to go first my question is for ……everyone!" Aelita smiled at her friends "Ok my question is: Do you miss lyoko and if so how and why?"**

**Odd was the first one to answer**

"**Yeah I do 'coz that's what made us a good team and I miss returning to the past so I could undo the mistakes I had made" he finished looking down**

"**Yeah what Odd said was true that lyoko did make us a good team together and since there was no lyoko we drifted apart didn't we? And yeah I do miss it for both reasons Odd said but I'm also glad lyoko is gone as the world is a safer place to be without x.a.n.a "Ulrich sighed **

"**I dunno they are arguments for miss and don't miss with me like I think they are with Ulrich" Yumi said now fiddling with the hem of her denim skirt**

"**I definitely don't times were too stressful and too secretive and the person I loved was trapped in a virtual world" Jeremie said "My turn question is for everyone like Aelita's was what's you biggest secret at the moment?"**

**No-one answered that. After about 5 minutes Yumi said **

"**Mine right now is that I wish we were more comfortable with each other right now I feel like none of trust each other 'cept like me and Ulrich and Jeremie and Aelita but that's 'coz relationships and all that"**

**No-one felt like playing that game after that so they departed promising to meet up with each other again.**

**WITH ULRICH AND YUMI **

"**That went well" Ulrich said sarcastically **

"**I know but let's talk about that tonight, we need to get back to see what's happened to our friends" Yumi said hoping for the best**

**WITH ODD **

**Odd was thinking to himself**

_**I don't get it we were the greatest of friends at kadic ha face it we were inseparable: we stuck up for each other, didn't let anyone hurt any member of our group physically or mentally so why cant we be like that again? What has changed?**_

**_Err dumb question Odd we have; looks and personalities with us have changed _**

_**Yumi wasn't wearing any black she had a white tank top on with a blue knee length skirt on, her hair was past her shoulders. Ulrich's hair had gotton more styled and he himself was wearing blue jeans with a black shirt on. Aelita, her pink hair was no longer ear length but nearly to her waist but she still wore pink clothes: jeans and a very revealing top. Jeremie's hair was a bit longer and he wore black trousers with a white shirt but his glasses remained the same. I've changed my hair isn't a foot high anymore and I'm not wearing any purple except for in my hair.**_

**_And what Yumi had said was true it felt like no one there, except for the couples, trusted each other. At kadic we trusted each another 100 nothing or no-one could take it away. I remember sissy trying once, to stop us trusting each other, but had failed miserably._**

_**I guess things have to change **_

**Odd sighed a very sad sigh and got his guitar working on some songs; each about how strong friendships are but how easily they are lost.**

**WITH AELITA AND JEREMIE**

"**I hated the way that went Jer" Aelita said cuddling up to Jeremie in the taxi**

"**Me too, but we've changed we'll just have to let fate deal with this" Jeremie sighed wrapping an arm around Aelita **


	4. things looking up?

**He kissed her lips gently whilst bringing her body closer to his. Her hands explored the body in front of her and as kissed her more passionately she moaned. He took her top off revealing her bra. She moved her chest to his and kissed his neck she moaned as she felt the warmness of him. She moved her lips to his and their tongues started battle . . . **

_**Ring Ring **_

**Yumi answered her mobile **

"**Hello?" She said annoyed that she had been disturbed yet again. "Oh now? No no it's ok yeah we'll be there we don't live that far away from there actually ok see you in a bit bye"**

"**Who was that?" Ulrich said sitting up next to Yumi **

"**Aelita, her and Jeremie want us to meet up with them at Streakes, the restaurant, they've phoned Odd and his on his way he's bringing Sam as well"**

"**So we'd better get dressed then and go hadn't we?" Ulrich sighed**

"**Yeah, I guess so" Yumi said walking to her wardrobe **

**AT STREAKES**

**Aelita and Jeremie were seated in the corner with Odd and Sam and were waiting for Ulrich and Odd to come in silence.**

**When they had finally arrived Aelita started to talk **

"**Ok what I am about to say only really applies to me, Jer, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd. Sorry Sam but I'm sure you understand"**

"**Of course I do, I'm going to go and talk to my brother anyway. He's a waiter you see here" She said leaving**

**The attention was turned back to Aelita, who continued**

"**After our last erm gathering I don't think any of us felt comfortable about it did we?" **

**Everyone shook their heads**

"**Exactly so we've been thinking, me and Jer, and well I want to know why each of us think we aren't as good friends as we were. I'll go first"**

**Aelita looked round at her friends who were looking at her waiting on her thoughts. She continued:**

"**I think the reason is lyoko. If you think about it we were always reunited against x.a.n.a. I'm going to use Ulrich and Yumi as an example. They were fighting 'coz of some girl called Emily, they came to lyoko to protect me and x.a.n.a made a life or death situation where they couldn't be de-virtualised they would be permanently deleted remember?**

**Well they made it up in lyoko 'coz of the situation. Lyoko and x.a.n.a always reunited us didn't they? Sure we were great friends but that's what made us great friends, that's what made us so close" Aelita finished with a tear in her eye.**

**Jeremie started talking straight after**

"**I don't understand why we aren't close any more. Love and friendships are subjects I don't really understand; I'm not an expert in it. All I know is that at kadic I couldn't understand why a geek like me had such great friends. So I don't understand why we aren't close anymore" Jeremie finished sighing**

**Odd sighed as well and started talking**

"**I only have 1 sentence to say on this subject and that's 'coz we've changed" **

**Ulrich spoke up**

"**Yeah we have changed but I don't think that would have really got in the way of our friendships 'coz we were totally different at kadic if you think about it Odd was like the energetic one, always dancing, always lively. Jeremie, a computer expert. Yumi, a grade ahead of all of us. And when Aelita was materialized for good I'd call her a mix between Jeremie and Odd for the reasons of being clever and energetic. And me I never understood why I fitted in with you lot, I was a quiet guy always kept myself to myself yet I still fitted in. I think the reason we aren't close anymore is 'coz of our colleges and uni's getting in the way." He finished looking at Yumi**

"**I honestly don't know why at all what everyone else has said are all valid points and all make sense but I don't know why I'm just sad that we aren't that same gang that we used to be" Yumi finished holding Ulrich's hand**

"**Ok now another thing I want to know from all of you is do you want all of us to still be friends?" Aelita looked at her friends who had looked up at her in shock "I know I do" **

"**I would like to be the close group we were before. Since not having you guys around I haven't made any close friends like it seems Ulrich and Yumi have" Jeremie sighed**

"**I miss spending time with all of you, just having a laugh being able to be myself" Odd said**

"**OK Jer just 'coz we've made other friends doesn't mean that we are as close as we were at kadic they're just people we hang about with. And of course I want us lot to be friends but closer than we have been recently" Ulrich finished sounding pissed off.**

"**I would love for us to be the great friends that we were again. Things aren't the same as they were before even with Grace and Matthew and Faith they're all whacked with their twisted love lives and all that our friendship with them isn't and will never be as close as ours was"**

**Aelita seemed to smile at what Ulrich and Yumi had said about their friends at uni.**

"**Do you know what disheartens me, though?" Yumi spoke up suddenly **

**Everyone, but Ulrich, shook their head **

**Yumi looked over at her boyfriend and smirked**

"**Do you know what disheartens me?" Yumi smiled**

"**The fact that we don't seem to trust each other like we did at kadic?" **

"**Yeah that's what made me think the most how strong our friendship and trust were but how easily it fell apart"**

**Everyone just sat in thought until Aelita said **

"**Ok every weekend we meet up with each other. Do stuff together to get that bond back"**

"**Yeah that would be great" Yumi said giving her boyfriend a heartening look**

"**Yeah it would be fun I suppose just as long as it wasn't a repeat of the café" Ulrich said looking at his friends**

"**We won't let it be" Aelita said with a huge grin on her face "I promise"**

"**Yeah it'll be cool well I gotta go call me to let me know the arrangements" Odd said getting Sam and leaving**

"**Yeah we've got stuff to do as well in the morning so bye" Yumi said taking Ulrich's hand**

"**Well that went better didn't it?" Aelita said still with the huge grin on her face. Jeremie nodded**


	5. best friends again

**Earlier in the week, the gang had agreed to meet up at the bowling alley at the weekend.**

**AT THE BOWLING AREA**

"**Ha-ha they was so much fun, I haven't had that much fun since kadic" laughed Odd placing his bowling shoes on the counter.**

**The gang had just finished their game of bowling and was heading out to eat.**

"**Who would have thought that Ulrich could have beaten me? Huh?" Odd said laughing**

**Everyone else just laughed.**

**Their spirits were high, they had had a great time with each other; laughing, joking, teasing one another, talking about their times at kadic and how secretive most of it had been due to x.a.n.a.**

**They were heading for the diner when:**

"**Ulrich! Yumi! Heya didn't know you was going to be here. You just said you were meeting friends, and I'm presuming these are your friends?" Matthew had said nearly all in one breath.**

**Aelita, Jeremie and Odd just looked at the guy amazed at what he had just said in a short amount of time.**

"**Yeah they are" Yumi said rather defensively **

**Everyone noticed her tone and looked at her**

"**Will you just lay off? It was a mistake whether or not Faith had said I was leading her on, I wasn't. She flirted with me"**

"**And that makes it alright to kiss her?" Yumi said taking Ulrich's hand about to pull him away from the scene.**

"**Oh piss off then Yumi" he then walked over to his sister who worked at the bowling alley **

"**Grrrrr!" Yumi exclaimed and dragged her boyfriend away to the diner. The others, who were stunned, followed.**

"**So, err what was all that about?" Odd asked Ulrich while the girls and Jeremie had gone to order for everyone**

"**Well that was Matthew and, well he kissed his girlfriends best friend Faith and our whole gang at uni aren't speaking except well to us like I've said before they're freaked. Yumi didn't like Matthew from the start that much but now she hates him as you probably could tell" Ulrich finished with a sigh**

"**Oh right does this guy, Matthew, like erm Faith, is it?"**

"**Yeah that's her name but I don't know about him liking her that way we hardly talk about our feelings to each other"**

"**What's his girlfriend done?"**

"**Grace has just gone mad, ripping up everything to do with him, gave him back his stuff that she had, gave him back the stuff that he had given her and he even snogged Ethan, Mat's brother. She really has took to the extreme"**

"**Oh right" Odd was about to ask another question when Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie returned with the food.**

"**What were you guys talking about?" Jeremie asked**

"**Oh nothing I was just telling him about uni" Ulrich said flawlessly **

"**Oh right" **

**The 5 friends started eating but that didn't stop them from talking-much!**

"**So Odd are you and Sam happy with each other?" Aelita asked him stuffing a few fries in her mouth.**

"**Erm our relationship is a sort of an on/off thing" Odd said regretfully**

"**Oh" Aelita said, wishing she had never asked the question**

"**Are you two happy?" Yumi said looking at Jeremie and Aelita**

"**Yup we sure are aren't we?" Jeremie said proudly**

"**Couldn't be happier" Aelita smiled**

**After half an hour of just talking and asking each other questions they all seemed to go in thought mode.**

**After a while of comfortable silence of thoughts Aelita spoke**

"**I feel like I could put my trust in you guys again and I wouldn't have to doubt it, not even for a second"**

**They all nodded**

"**It's weird though after just one night that we feel we know each other again and can put our trust in one another again isn't it?" Yumi said voicing what she had thought at Aelita's words.**

"**Yeah in a way it is, but in another I don't think it is. We were such good friends at kadic that I think the trust that we had in each other then is the sort that's easily replaced" Ulrich said **

"**Yeah I agree with Ulrich" Odd said stuffing some fries in his mouth hungrily **

"**Ew Odd they're cold!" Yumi said groced out**

"**I'm hungry, Yumi and besides I haven't changed where food is involved" Odd said laughing with the others**

**After another hour of talking they left each other agreeing to go to the nightclub, Flarez, On Friday night.**

**WITH ULRICH AND YUMI**

**Ulrich had his arm around Yumi's shoulders and Yumi had placed her head on his chest while they walked in silence.**

"**You ok?" Ulrich asked when Yumi had leaned in more towards her.**

"**Yeah course I am, just thinking"**

"**What about?"**

"**How tonight went"**

"**What do you think of it?"**

"**Yeah it went good, it looks like we've got our old friends back doesn't it?"**

"**It sure does babe" Ulrich said kissing her forehead**

**WITH ODD**

**Odd was thinking to himself as usual**

_**Yeah, that had gone so much better than the café scene **_

_**And it even looks like I've got my best friends back all I wish now is that I could get Sam back……….she's only with Dave to make me jealous even Nat had said that but how? How do I get back with her?**_

**WITH JEREMIE AND AELITA**

"**Cant wait for Friday night, it's going to be fun!" Aelita said **

"**Yeah it should be fun I haven't had a drink in ages" Jeremie laughed**

"**I can't wait to go dancing. Remember when we last went clubbing together?"**

"**Yeah Yumi and you rocked the dance floor" Jeremie laughed again**

"**Yeah it was fun; this time should be more fun though!" Aelita said hardly containing her excitement.**


	6. Shock at Flarez

**Yumi and Aelita were the life of the dance floor at Flarez, they were showing off their talents on the dance floor and everyone's eye was upon them, even the guys who were sat at a corner table with their drinks discussing life.**

"**Can you believe that girl was once in a virtual world?" Odd said as he watched Aelita dance. **

"**I know" Ulrich laughed his eyes on Yumi who was laughing while dancing to the beat of the song. "It woul-" **

**Ulrich was dragged up by a guy who he didn't even know **

"**You hurt the girl of my dreams- now I hurt you"**

**And with that they guy punched Ulrich right in his face then in his stomach with such a force that he kneeled in pain.**

"**Who are you? What the hell are you talking about?" Ulrich coughed as Yumi and Aelita came running to his aid, the others had already knelt beside Ulrich to see if he was alright, which he clearly wasn't his nose and lip was flowing with blood and he was holding his stomach.**

"**You mean you don't recognise me? None of you do?"**

**They all shook their heads**

"**It's me Herb from kadic"**

**They all stared at him in shock. He certainly didn't look like herb from kadic who was such a geek. The herb standing in front of them had grown a lot of muscle, his hair was one colour and he had dyed it light brown, he no longer wore glasses which meant that he must have purchased contacts and his acne was no more.**

"**And just so you know Ulrich, Sissy is mine now she got over you long ago after you broke her heart"**

"**Do you mean when I told her the truth?" Ulrich said standing up with the help of his friends**

**Herb walked off, when he saw a bouncer coming towards him, but hit Ulrich back down before leaving**

**Odd and Yumi helped Ulrich back up and sat him down. He was still holding his stomach.**

**Ulrich sat in silence, half because of shock half because he was starting to feel sick. The others around him were talking about what had happened in shock but Ulrich wasn't listening.**

**Suddenly Ulrich leapt up and ran towards the bathroom holding his mouth.**

**Once he got there he vomited bits of blood up at first, then just what he had been at the club; peanuts and crisps and of course alcohol. **

**Ulrich barely heard someone come in his stall as he was being sick again**

"**You ok mate?" Odd's voice said to him as he placed his hand on Ulrich's shoulder as he was sick again.**

**After he had finished, Ulrich stood up, with the help of odd, and walked over to a sink.**

**He washed his face over with water, he was shaking bad but that was to be expected; he had just threw up everything he had had to eat and drink in the last 3 hours.**

"**Yeah I'm ok but I'm gonna go home, tell Yumi not to worry about me, kay?" **

"**Yeah, ok, how did you get here?" Odd asked**

"**We walked but I'll get a taxi back, don't worry Odd I'll be fine" Ulrich said walking out of the bathroom**

**AN HOUR LATER**

**Yumi crept into the flat as silently as she could so she wouldn't wake Ulrich up.**

**She wasn't in a party mood anymore so had decided to call it a night. **

**Since Odd had told her that Ulrich had decided to go home and for her not to worry, she had done nothing but worry.**

**She crept into their bedroom and saw Ulrich sitting up in bed-reading!**

"**Oh I thought you'd be asleep" Yumi said slipping her clothes off onto the floor on slipping her nightgown on.**

"**I tried to but I wasn't tired" Ulrich said watching Yumi in the bathroom taking her make-up off "How did the rest of the night go?"**

"**The other's are still there but I got a bit tired so I called it a night"**

"**Liar" was Ulrich's only word as she got into bed with him**

"**Fine but I missed you and I wanted to see if you was alright, Odd had said that you had threw a bit of blood up"**

"**Yeah I did a little but after that it was just like my food that I had had"**

"**That was a shock wasn't it?"**

"**You're telling me" Ulrich said putting his book down and wrapping an arm around Yumi.**

**Yumi leaned in to his body and placed her head on his chest while her hand stroked his shoulder.**

**Ulrich reached over with his other hand and switched the lamp off and then placed his head lightly on Yumi's. Her hand had stopped stroking his shoulder and as Ulrich watched her with a loving gaze, she fell asleep. Ulrich smiled and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep too. **


	7. Proposals and Promises

**The newly reformed gang had met up at the park 2 hours earlier when it had been afternoon but now it was 6:30pm**

**Right now they were sitting down just talking about stuff that they still hadn't caught up on with each other.**

**Today had been an interesting day for all of the gang.**

**When they had first met up they had just messed about for a bit. Odd had found a Frisbee near to the park and they had played with that for a bit but had got bored after about 20 minutes of playing with it.**

**After that they had a picnic, which had been a right laugh. Odd had started a food fight with Ulrich, which ended up having everyone throw food at each other!**

**After they had cleaned up themselves and their mess from the food fight, they went for a walk where Odd had a huge shock. Sam was sitting by the lake crying, Odd had immediately ran up to her and the gang looking over the scene saw her leap into Odd's arms and kiss.**

**20 minutes later Odd and Sam walked over to the gang, who had settled themselves under a nice oak tree, and announced that they were engaged. The gang looked up in shock, everyone had thought Odd the non-commitment type and now he was engaged before any of the rest of the gang.**

**After they had got over the shock, smiles had risen to their faces and they congratulated them by hugging one another (the guys in one armed hugs).**

**Their talk had come to silence as the time came to 9:00pm and darkness had started to consume them. They had been talking for over 2 hours which sort of surprised them. Now they were watching the sky become even darker.**

"**This is quite romantic you know" Aelita laughed as she had watched Ulrich and Yumi lean into each other lovingly, as did Odd and Sam and even Jeremie had wrapped his arm around her.**

**They smiled at each other when she had said this knowing that it would bring a memory back to them**

_**Flashback:**_

**_It was Ulrich's, Odd's, Jeremie's and Aelita's graduation day from kadic high._**

_**Yumi was there in the crowd, as she had graduated the year before.**_

**_After the graduation ceremony the gang had gone to the park and Jeremie and Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich and Odd and Sam (She had been at the graduation ceremony too) were all watching the sun set and Aelita had said " "This is quite romantic you know" and they all had laughed and had made a promise: always stay close friends forever_**

_**:End of flashback**_

"**Should we redo the promise?" Yumi said as she realised that everyone had a frown on their face just like she had about their breaking the promise.**

"**Yeah, that would be nice" Aelita said**

"**Promise" Ulrich said leaning his hand in the middle of the circle they had created**

"**Promise" Yumi said placing her hand on top of Ulrich's**

"**Promise" Aelita said placing her hand on top of Yumi's**

"**Promise" Jeremie said placing his hand on top of Aelita's**

"**Promise" Odd said placing his hand on top of Jeremie's**

**They all looked at Sam who had not moved her hand in**

"**I told you last time that I hadn't been part of your gang" She said a bit sadly**

"**And we told you 'You are now" Yumi said smiling at Sam ho smiled back.**

"**Promise" Sam said placing her hand on top of Odd's.**

**They left each other half an hour after the rebirth of their promise.**

**WITH ODD AND SAM**

"**Wow I can't believe we're engaged and before anyone else in the gang as well" Sam said holding Odd's hand excitingly **

"**I know I was expecting Jer and Aelita to be first" Odd said**

"**Yeah me too or Ulrich or Yumi who are like so obvious to their love for each other"**

"**It is a bit isn't it?" Odd laughed**

"**Yeah" Sam laughed along with Odd **

**WITH YUMI AND ULRICH**

"**Wow Odd and Sam actually tying the knot! Can you believe it?" Yumi asked as Ulrich got into bed beside her**

"**No, well yes after all they are in love" Ulrich said getting out of bed for something "Which reminds me ..." Ulrich said walking out of the bedroom**

"**Ulrich! What ya doing?" Yumi asked following him into the living room**

**At first she couldn't see him but that was because he was kneeling down on one knee**

"**Ulrich! What are you doing?" Yumi asked breathlessly**

"**It's been 4 years to the day when we first told each other that we loved each other and well not to take attention away from Odd and Sam but, Yumi Ishiyama will you marry me?" Ulrich finished with the ring box open showing a beautiful ring with an amethyst stone.**

**Yumi took the ring out of the box and looked down at it in shock. Ulrich stood up not knowing what to expect. Yumi was still looking at the ring which she now saw had the words engraved on the side 'Yumi I love you and I always will" **

**She flew into Ulrich's arms and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart:**

"**Yes Ulrich I will marry you"**

**And they kissed again and returned to bed...**

**WITH AELITA AND JEREMIE**

"**Aw Odd and Sam make a perfect couple don't you think?" Aelita said looking at Jeremie, who seemed to be sweating**

"**Yeah they do but..." **

"**They're going to be so happy, it's every girl's dream you know" Aelita said spinning around to the music she had pout on**

"**Then Aelita will you marry me?" Jeremie said in floods of sweat**

"**Yes I will Jeremie!" Aelita said kissing him excitingly**


	8. Sissy attack failed

**It was Sunday and the gang had agreed to meet up at the local bar and restaurant to have Sunday lunch together.**

**WITH ULRICH AND YUMI**

"**GRRR we've got to be there in an hour and my make-up wont go right" Yumi said with her eyeliner in one hand and mascara in her other hand.**

**Ulrich laughed as he reached for his comb, which was lying next to the sink in the bathroom.**

**Yumi playfully punched him in his arm**

"**There's no need to laugh!"**

"**We've got plenty of time it only takes us ten minutes to get there, so there's no need to rush"**

**Yumi simply glared at her new fiancé and couldn't help but smile when she thought of them getting married.**

**Ulrich noticed her smile and he smiled himself until-**

"**You know we have to tell our parents soon don't you?" Ulrich said thinking of Mr Ishiyama, who seemed to hate Ulrich**

**Yumi immediately thought about what it would be like to tell her parents that she was engaged to Ulrich, but found she couldn't visualise it.**

"**I know but I don't care Ulrich, we love each other and that's all that matters" Yumi said kissing Ulrich's cheek.**

**Ulrich smiled "I know"**

**AT THE RESTAURANT **

**When Ulrich and Yumi got there their four friends were already there.**

"**Hey you two, we've got some news for you, we're engaged!" Aelita said smiling brightly looking at Jeremie who was reading the menu, but looked up and smiled**

"**Really? Wow! So First Sam and Odd, then you and Jeremie and me and Ulrich got engaged last night too!" Yumi said hugging Aelita **

"**Oh my god! Really? Wow we all got engaged the same day!" Aelita said smiling at Odd**

"**Yeah and it was me who started it all!" Odd said proudly**

"**Actually no I had every intention of asking Yumi last night but I had to wait for the right hour" Ulrich said looking down at the menu **

"**Err, why?" Sam asked confused**

**Ulrich simply laughed and passed Yumi his menu so she could see what she wanted**

"**Why?" Odd asked him also confused**

"**I'm not telling you" Ulrich said standing "I'm going to order our drinks I'm presuming it's the traditional?" **

**They all nodded**

"**Why did he have to wait, Yumi?" Aelita asked as soon as Ulrich was out of earshot **

"'**coz last night at 11pm it was 4 years to the day when we first confessed to each other that we loved each other" Yumi blushed**

"**Aww that is so sweet" Aelita said noticing the ring on her ring finger "Wow he got the ring in advance, lets see then!"**

**Yumi showed Aelita and Sam, who had gotton up to see it,**

"**Aww what does the writing on it say?" asked Sam**

**Yumi showed her the ring closer and anyone within the ten metre range would have heard the 'aww's' **

"**What does it say, Sam?" asked Odd curious at how far in advance Ulrich had thought**

"**It says: 'Yumi I love you and I always will' how sweet is that?" Sam said sitting back in her seat**

**A couple of minutes later Ulrich came back with a tray of red wines.**

"**You showed them the ring?" Ulrich said sitting down**

"**How did you guess?" Yumi said amused**

"**Apart from the fact that they're smiling at me? I heard the aww's" **

**Everyone laughed at this.**

**After they had ordered and ate, they all went back to Ulrich's and Yumi's place.**

**When they had been there an hour there was a knock at the door.**

**Yumi went to answer it.**

"**Ulrich! Its for you!" Yumi yelled from the front door**

**When Ulrich got there he saw two police officers**

"**Erm how can I help you?" Ulrich said confused**

"**We are arresting you on the suspicion of GBH, you do not have to say anything but if you do if may affect your rights in the court of law"**

**Ulrich just started at them in shock**

"**What? He hasn't attacked anyone!" Yumi said in disbelief**

"**Not according to the man you attacked and his girlfriend"**

"**Who's that then?"**

"**Mr Herve Pichon and Ms Elizabeth Delmas" the one officer said "Now if you don't mind coming down to the station please?"**

"**What? He was the one who attacked Ulrich and he's got the bruises to prove it"**

"**I'm sorry miss, but Ulrich has to come with us"**

"**It's ok Yumi it'll be ok just let my dad know ok?" Ulrich said being put in handcuffs**

"**Yeah ok I will do" Yumi said a tear in her eye and her hand in a fist _'I will get Sissy for this, I swear I will' _ Yumi thought as she closed the door and ran into the living room and grabbed the phone to phone Mr Stern **

"**What's happened?" The others all asked her as she let a tear fall down her cheek**

**AT THE STATION**

**Ulrich was being examined after he had gave his statement on what had really happened Friday night**

"**Yes these do seem to be fist marks and they are quite severe" the nurse said to herself**

**Ulrich remained silent**

**After the nurse had finished with him, he was placed in a cell. Only 15 minutes of waiting and an officer came in saying that his story had been confirmed by a bouncer at the club and that he was free to go.**

**In the reception are he was greeted by Yumi and his friends and most shockingly his father.**

"**It was your dad who told them to speak to the bouncer at the club Ulrich" Yumi said hugging Ulrich fondly**

**Ulrich smiled "Thanks Dad"**

"**Anytime son anytime well I guess I'll see you around" he said turning to leave. "Oh and by the way, congratulations. You and Yumi really do suit one another, your mother is proud of you as am I" Ulrich's father smiled and left.**

**The next thing that happened was pretty priceless-**

**Herb and Sissy came out into reception.**

"**Well if it isn't the two liars" Yumi said coldly still in Ulrich's gasp**

"**Oh shut up Yumi you think you're all that but you're not" Sissy said looking over at Ulrich's friends**

"**Well I feel all that being Ulrich's fiancé" Yumi smiled **

**Sissy growled on hearing this news**

"**It's ok Sissy, we can get engaged you know" Herb said putting an arm around Sissy**

"**Ew I would never marry you! You're just a pervert and you're so pathetic I only went with you to make Ulrich jealous in Flarez just stay away from me you creep!" Sissy said walking out of the station leaving Herb quite upset**

"**That's a shame that is, they seem so perfect for each other you know being the pair of losers they are" Odd said laughing in union with his friends.**

**They all walked out with each other happy after Odd had reminded them that they had shut up Sissy out of Kadic which showed that they hadn't lost their touch!**


	9. Hard decisions

**During that week, the gang had their classes at uni and college, but in between they spoke to each other a lot but their time was taken up by homework.**

**And when they weren't having classes, doing homework and talking to their friends, they would be discussing their wedding.**

**Ulrich and Yumi had discussed it with their parents (Mr Ishiyama keeping deadly eyes on Ulrich the whole time) and had agreed that it would be better to wait after uni and when they had got a more comfortable place to live in instead of a little one bed roomed flat so they would be married in less than 2 years which, to them, felt right.**

**Odd and Sam had agreed to get married in two months as their dj course was coming to an end soon so they were busy preparing their wedding and that was what the gang would be doing this weekend together: help organise the wedding.**

**Jeremie and Aelita still had another two years at uni so decided that they would have think about marriage plans after the graduation when they would be free of homework.**

**The gang had been pretty surprised by Odd's choice in having the wedding in two months. They just couldn't believe how much Odd was rushing into this whole new life. Surely he knew what a life-changer marriage was, didn't he?**

**WITH SAM AND ODD**

"**Tonight should be so fun!" Sam said taking a bite of toast while Odd was doing himself a bacon sandwich**

"**Yeah it should be, what are we doing anyway? Just sorting out guests and colours and all that?"**

"**Yeah and maid of honours and best man, Odd" Sam said looking a little stressed**

"**Oh god" Odd said thinking about what he was going to have to do-make a choice between his two male best friends**

"**I know it's hard for me as well picking between Yumi and Aelita" Sam said **

**Odd groaned and went deep in thought.**

**WITH YUMI AND ULRICH**

"**Who are you going to have for your best man?" Yumi said thinking of the difficult choice he and she would have**

"**Oh shit! Didn't even think about that" Ulrich said suddenly looking more down than he had since he had been arrested.**

"**Who are you having as your maid of honour?" Ulrich said thinking of a way round it**

"**I was thinking 'coz I've known Aelita a lot longer than Sam that I should have her as my maid of honour and Sam a chief bridesmaid, then I've got your 2 cousins Amanda and Sally who we saw 2 months ago as bridesmaids and then my 3 year old cousin Hope as flower girl and then your 5th cousin, Bradley as page boy. Who's your best man gonna be?" Yumi said breathing after all of that.**

"**Ok well since you've got Aelita as maid of honour do you think I should have Jeremie as best man?"**

"**It's up to you Ulrich"**

"**It's fair that way, isn't it?"**

"**I dunno Ulrich"**

"**I hate having to make choices like these"**

"**Me too" Yumi said giving him a sympathetic smile**

**WIH JEREMIE AND AELITA**

"**I wonder who's going to be maid of honour and best man at Odd's wedding" Aelita said working on her laptop**

"**It will be interesting to see? Wont it? I personally think that Sam will have Yumi as maid of honour 'coz she seems more attached to Yumi than you, doesn't she? And Odd will have Ulrich as they were much closer than me and Odd"**

"**Yeah I suppose that would make sense" Aelita said still working on her laptop**

**LATER THAT EVENING**

**The gang had met up Odd's place to help out with the preparation for the wedding.**

"**Ok so that's the colour scheme purple and orange that should be interesting!" Sam said helping herself to Odd's popcorn**

"**Yeah, it should be"**

"**I've already made the guest list we've just get the invites out once we know the date which we will find out on Sunday" Sam said looking at Odd who knew it was make-up-your-mind time.**

"**Now we've thought hard about this and well it has been difficult for me to decide on maid of honour as both Yumi and Aelita are close to me. And you know what made me decide?" Sam said laughing already.**

**The others shook their heads.**

"**The colour scheme!" Sam said laughing again "The bridesmaids dresses are going to lilac and the maid of honour's dress is midnight purple so Yumi your it!" Sam said looking at Aelita who was smiling**

"**Sorry..."**

"**No don't be dark colours don't tend to suit me and plus I don't mind you're closer to Yumi then you are me" Aelita said hugging Sam in proof that she was being genuine.**

"**Thanks Sam!" Yumi said hugging Sam and smiling**

"**Now we know who the maid of honour is I'm going to say my decision on best man and believe me it's been hard. Real hard. And I haven't got reasoning as to why I've picked him probably on hearing who the maid of honour is but well my best man is Ulrich" Odd said turning to Jeremie who nodded his head**

"**I understand, believe me I do" Jeremie said smiling a genuine smile**

"**You mind, buddy?" Odd said to Ulrich**

"**Not a bit Odd" Ulrich laughed**

**They left Odd's place at 11:40pm.**

**Two people seemed to feel guilty, after all Yumi had said that she was going to pick Aelita for maid of honour and now Sam had picked her to be maid of honour at her wedding. Ulrich had thought Jeremie to be best man so to match Aelita but now Odd had picked him to be best man at his wedding.**

**They felt confused and didn't really know what to do but whatever the case was to be, they didn't have to think about it for a while.**


	10. The perfect Day

**Two months had passed rather quickly. **

**They'd had their stag and hen nights. Heck, Odd had got absolutely drunk with Ulrich and Jeremie having to keep an eye on him remained sober but still having the occasional alcohol drink. The hen night had consisted of a sleepover for the three friends where they had pampered themselves and enjoyed girly gossip about their fiancés and their wedding day.**

**The final touches had been made. The dresses and tuxes and been ordered and delivered. The reception had been organised. The flowers had been ordered and were due to come in the morning. The honeymoon to California had been booked. Everything had been planned perfectly and tomorrow was the time to see if it went to plan.**

**THE WEDDING DAY**

"**The flowers are here Sam, stop panicking, Ulrich is on his way to come and pick up the flowers that they need and there's still 2 hours before the wedding" Yumi said to Sam trying to calm her down.**

**Ding. Dong.**

"**That will be Ulrich wanting to get the flowers" Sam said starting to get up.**

"**Oh no you don't I'll give him the flowers he needs your make up is done perfect as well as your hair so stay!"**

**Yumi answered the door to her fiancé who was wearing his jeans and looked stressed. Grabbing the flowers that he needed she closed the door so that she and Ulrich couldn't be heard by Sam.**

"**How's everything going?" Yumi said giving him the flowers**

"**Oh perfect if you count Odd panicking 'coz he cant find the rings that he was supposed to give me, The tux being too big for Jeremie and me having a headache the size of king Kong from it all!" Ulrich said taking the box of flowers from Yumi**

"**Perfectly then?" Yumi said starting to panic herself**

**Ulrich's cell went**

"**Hullo? Good... ha! Typical Jeremie... ok yeah I have see you in a minute...bye"**

"**Actually they are Odd's found the rings and it turned out that Jeremie had my tux on" Ulrich said looking relived**

**Yumi relaxed herself **

"**Well I'd better get back I'm starting to get cold" Yumi said holding her dressing robe closer to her**

"**I'm not surprised! Well see you in an hour and half" Ulrich said walking to his convertible.**

**THE WEDDING**

**Everyone stood as the bridal march started to play.**

**Soon Sam stood next to Odd with Yumi and Aelita and Sam's cousin on the other side of Sam.**

**Odd was awed. Sam looked beautiful in her long flowing white dress. Her hair was half up-half down style with long curls crawling on her back.**

**The wedding service went perfectly without a single fault.**

**The wedding party was being announced to the crowd at the reception.**

"**Mr James Della Robbia and Mrs Hayley Carr"**

**Odd's and Sam's cousins came through the white curtains smiling and took their seats.**

"**Mr Jeremie Belpois and Ms Aelita Lyoko"**

**Jeremie and Aelita came through beaming at everyone. Jeremie in his fitted tux and Aelita in her flattering lilac dress came through and took their seats.**

"**Mr Ulrich Stern and Ms Yumi Ishiyama"**

**Ulrich and Yumi came through smiling with Yumi's arm looped through Ulrich's just as Jeremie's and Aelita's had been. Ulrich in his tux and Yumi in her midnight purple slender dress. They also took their seats.**

"**And now the bride and groom Mr and Mrs Della Robbia"**

**Odd and Sam came through looking happy and perfect and took their allocated seats.**

**The reception went well with everyone on a high and dancing.**

**Yumi and caught the Bouquet and had kissed Ulrich **

"**It's still on then" Yumi laughed.**

**And the newly married couple left for their honeymoon in a purple limo which had made everyone laugh!**


	11. Shock one

**Odd and Sam returned from California two weeks later after their wedding.**

**When they had gotton into the airport they saw their four friends waiting for them. They paused.**

**Their friends had not seen them yet and the picture of their friends was quite amusing. Yumi was on Ulrich's lap laughing with her fiancé and best friends, Ulrich had his arms wrapped around Yumi and looked totally comfortable. Odd chuckled to himself at this thought. It had taken them ages to get together! Aelita and Jeremie were holding his hands and were chuckling at something that one of the others must have said.**

**Yumi turned her around and saw Sam and Odd staring at them. Yumi leapt up off Ulrich's lap and ran to her friends and hugged them. As did Aelita when she got there.**

**The girls dragged Sam off with them to gossip while the guys caught up.**

"**So how was it Odd?" Jeremie asked smiling**

"**Oh it was fab the scenery, we surfed everyday it was so cool!" Odd was pretending to be on a surfboard.**

"**Yeah and the rest" Ulrich said cheekily**

"**Well yeah!" Odd said smirking his head off!**

**They drove back to Odd's place and left them there to settle down from the honeymoon, agreeing to meet up tomorrow morning.**

**AT YUMI AND ULRICH'S**

**As soon as Yumi had entered their flat she had rushed to the toilet to be sick.**

**Ulrich looked at her concerned.**

"**I've made a doctors appointment for you tomorrow before we meet up with the others, this has been happening a lot to you in the past couple of days and it should be checked." Ulrich said still looking at her concerned.**

**Yumi nodded**

"**Thanks" She hugged him and lay down on the sofa**

"**Thing is I felt fine at the airport I dunno what it could be" Yumi said sighing**

"**Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?" **

"**No there's no need just pick me up after it and we go straight to meet the others"**

"**Ok if you're sure"**

"**I am"**

**NEXT MORNING AT THE DOCTORS**

"**No way that's impossible"**

"**I'm sorry it's true"**

**Yumi gasped at the news**

"**I'll make an appointment for you at the hospital"**

"**Thank you doctor" Yumi said leaving.**

**Yumi walked out of the doctors and saw Ulrich sitting there in his car waiting for her. **

"**Hey" Yumi said climbing into the car**

"**Hey-so is it anything that's needs urgent attention?" Ulrich said concerned at the way Yumi looked dazed.**

"**No it doesn't need urgent attention"**

"**So what was it?" Ulrich said beginning to worry at how Yumi seemed fazed.**

"**It's...it's...nothing, nothing at all lets just go or else we'll be late"**

**Ulrich didn't start the car up**

"**Come on tell me" Ulrich said sounding upset**

"**Can we move the wedding up to next month?" Yumi said looking hopeful**

"**WHAT!" Ulrich said looking petrified "I thought you said it wasn't anything and now you're basically saying you're gonna die" He said tears running down his cheek**

**Yumi looked shocked and realised her mistake in not telling him straight away. **

"**No! I'm not going to die Ulrich I'm pregnant" Yumi said wiping his tears from his cheek "I wanted to move the wedding up to next month so we could tell everyone that I got pregnant on the honeymoon" **

**Ulrich looked shocked, happy and relived "You're pregnant?" Ulrich gasped**

"**Yeah a week gone the doctor reckons he's making an appointment at the hospital for me to check the baby, so can we?" Yumi said hopefully again**

"**Can we what?" Ulrich said still trying to get over the shock**

"**The wedding you know move it to next month. I know it will be a lot of stress but we can do it, please?" Yumi said looking into his eyes**

"**Of course I would do anything for you, you know I would"**

**Yumi hugged him "thanks Ulrich" She kissed him.**

"**We can tell the gang about it 'coz they can help us arrange everything and we'll tell our family's that, that we love each other so much that we cant wait"**

"**Ok" Ulrich said smiling for the first time 2I'm going to be a dad!"**

"**Yes you are" Yumi smiled knowing that Ulrich was happy about it**

**Ulrich started the car up and wrapped an arm around Yumi as he drove away with the biggest grin on his face. **


	12. another perfect day

**The next couple of weeks brought stress to the gang as they were doing everything to get the wedding perfect.**

**The gang were shocked when Yumi had told them that she was pregnant with Ulrich's child. They were supportive and knew why Yumi wanted to say that she got pregnant on the honeymoon, her dad. Her dad wasn't exactly the most supportive of her relationship with Ulrich and if he knew that he had got her pregnant before they were married, they were willing to put money on it that he would kill him.**

**It was two days before the wedding and at long last, everything was sorted and planned and now all they had to do was wait for the big day.**

**THE WEDDING DAY**

**Yumi was waiting for the car to come to take her and her bridesmaids to the church.**

**Everyone at Yumi's house looked gorgeous.**

**Yumi was in an elegant white dress that flowed past her feet.**

**Aelita was in a lovely blood red dress, with Sam and Yumi's flower girl in rose red dresses and Ulrich's cousin, Bradley was in a little tux and was their page boy and he looked 'so cute' as Aelita had said when she had saw him.**

"**The car's here!" Yumi said excitingly rushing out of the door with Aelita, Sam, Hope and Bradley.**

**THE WEDDING**

**The bridal march started and everyone stood to welcome the bride.**

**Hope was first to be seen scattering flowers on the floor smiling at everyone. Next was Bradley holding a cushion that carried the rings, he also was smiling aware that people was taking photo's of him.**

**Sam followed looking beautiful, thought odd! She smiled at him and took her place.**

**Aelita was saw next, she was smiling at everyone and winked at Jeremie, which he understood to mean- 'us next!'**

**Yumi walked the aisle arm an arm with her father and was smiling her most elegant smile. Ulrich smiled when she stood next to him.**

"**Who gives this woman away?" The vicar said**

"**I do" Yumi's father said**

"**The please pass her hand to the man you put your trust in to look after and protect her"**

**Yumi's father took Yumi's hand and most willingly gave her hand to Ulrich**

"**Look after her" he whispered to Ulrich**

"**I will"**

**Yumi's father sat down next to his wife.**

**When it came down to saying the wedding vows, they had chosen to write their own.**

"**And now the groom will say his own personal vows" The Vicar turned to Ulrich who nodded and started to speak **

"**I haven't written anything down 'coz I wanted to speak straight from the heart of what I feel right now on my wedding day getting married to the only girl I've loved. I remember how long it took us to get together each afraid of rejection" Ulrich was looking at Yumi, who was smiling sweetly. "Ever since I was little I never understood much about the world but if I understood anything now it's love. I would do anything for this girl and I love her and I think that's all that matters" Ulrich said turning to the vicar "I'm finished" The vicar nodded **

"**The bride has also chosen to say her own vows to her groom" **

"**Ulrich is the only guy that I have ever loved and his love is what I've come to know and need. Yes, it did take ages for us to become a couple but I know in my heart that nothing could separate us. A couple of years ago I got myself into a bad condition, not many people know this, but I got into a bad depression and starting cutting myself and that was the time when Ulrich had a family commitment to do alone which took him several weeks, he found me crying, knife in my hand, wrists bleeding and you know what he says to me? He told me I looked beautiful! When I asked him about it later he said no matter what I look like that I'm beautiful to him inside and out and that's when I knew that he truly loved me. This right now is what I've always dreamt of- getting married to Ulrich and telling him in front of loads of people that I love him" She smiled at Ulrich who was already smiling at her. "I'm finished" She said to the vicar who nodded once more.**

"**By the power invested in me I proclaim you husband and wife" he turned to Ulrich "You may kiss the bride"**

**Ulrich looked at Yumi and leaned forward to kiss her.**

**Yumi felt his lips touch hers and she closed her eyes, savouring their first kiss as husband and wife.**

**The reception lasted hours before people started to go home.**

**Odd looked over at Ulrich and Yumi who were sitting down kissing each other softly.**

"**They really do make a perfect couple, don't they?" He said to the rest of the gang. They looked over at them and smiled and nodded.**

**Ulrich and Yumi waved goodbye to their friends as they travelled to the airport for their honeymoon to Venice.**


	13. Shock two

**Two weeks later the gang wait for their friends at the airport just as they had done for Sam and Odd.**

"**Hey you guys look" Odd said pointing**

**There was Ulrich and Yumi. They weren't smiling they looked so sad. The gang sub-consciously ruled out an argument as Ulrich had his arm around Yumi's shoulders and Yumi had rested her head on his shoulder. They seemed in a trance, both seemed lost in thought. **

**Ulrich and Yumi hadn't noticed their friends until Sam and Aelita had grabbed Yumi's hands and dragged her off to gossip with her like they had done with Sam. Odd and Jeremie stayed where they were they could sense that something wasn't right so they watched Ulrich watch Yumi.**

**Yumi burst into tears and ran from the airport. Ulrich caught up with her and they caught a taxi together home.**

"**What did you say to her?" Odd said amazed that Yumi had cried in public**

"**Nothing we just asked how it went and then well, you saw the rest" Sam said defensively **

"**Let's go and see what's a matter" Aelita said and they made their way to Ulrich's and Yumi's place**

**Ulrich answered the door to them **

"**Please be quiet Yumi has only just got to sleep" he said pleadingly**

**They entered the living room and saw Yumi asleep on the sofa. Ulrich gently placed himself on the spare place on the sofa **

"**What's happened?" Aelita asked him**

**A tear escaped his eye**

**Unbeknown to them Yumi had woken up but had decided to listen to them. She saw Ulrich's tear and one escaped her own eye.**

"**Ulrich?" Odd said**

**Ulrich remained silent, it seemed lost in thought.**

**Ulrich felt a pair of hands come across his chest. He looked up and saw Yumi.**

"**I ate something that shouldn't have contained fish and it did. Well you guys know that I got badly sick when I eat fish. I collapsed but I didn't fall to the floor 'coz Ulrich caught me but he took me to the hospital. They ran tests when I had got better and they..." Yumi let tears freely fall from her eyes "they told us that the poison that had also come off the fish had...had...had killed my foetus" Yumi finished crying on Ulrich's shoulder who had more tears coming down his cheeks.**

**The others were speechless. They couldn't believe that this had happened to two of the greatest people they knew.**

"**I know this wont help your pain but in many books I have read when they lose a baby, the couple usually breaks away from the other blaming the other for it, but you two are as close as ever"**

"**I meant what I said in my vows that nothing could separate us" Yumi said drying her eyes on her wrist**

"**I know you did" Aelita said looking at Sam for help**

"**I'm sorry you guys" Sam said not being able to think of anything else to say.**

"**Me too" Jeremie uttered**

**Odd remained silent looking down his face still a picture of shock. Ulrich looked at him and looked at Sam who had her hand on her stomach in a sort of feared way. Ulrich guessed the reason.**

"**It's ok Odd it's really rare Sam will be ok your baby will be ok" Ulrich said looking at the floor which was a mess due to them not being there for two weeks.**

**Yumi looked at Ulrich and then at Sam and Odd who had looked at Ulrich in shock that he knew about her being pregnant**

"**How did you know I was pregnant?" Sam asked **

"**The signs were there, Odd wasn't saying anything and still looked shock I looked at San and she was holding her stomach in a feared way so I guessed" Ulrich said putting his arm around Yumi who leaned on his chest.**

**Odd stood up and hugged Yumi in a full hug and then Ulrich in a one-armed hug and had whispered 'I'm sorry' to each of them**

**Yumi kissed Ulrich on the cheek and told them that she was going to bed 'coz she had a headache through talking about it again.**

**A couple of minutes after Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Sam said goodnight to Ulrich.**

**They had decided that it was better to leave him alone at a time like this.**

**Inside Ulrich sat on the sofa alone. He put his face in his hands and cried his heart out. Through his crying he didn't hear Yumi sit down next to him but he felt her hands pull him to her. He allowed her to put his head on her chest and she started to stroke his hair. Ulrich looked up at her and saw she had a tear rolling down her cheek. He lifted himself from her chest and wiped the tear from her cheek. She looked at him he still had tears falling but she allowed them to fall. She knew why he had had to cry like this. He had been strong for her and when he thought he was by himself he had let his hidden emotion fully come out, not expecting to be caught being weak.**

"**Come on, you need sleep as do I" Yumi said standing up and pulling Ulrich up with her.**

**Yumi cuddled up to him in bed and looked at his handsome face which had silent tears falling**

"**It'll be alright, wont it Ulrich?" Yumi said**

"**Yeah it will" He sniffed "I promise"**

"**I love you, Ulrich" Yumi said realising she had not said this to him since she found out about her dead foetus**

"**I love you too, Yumi" He replied kissing the top of her head.**

"**Together forever, right?" Yumi said remembering their promise at high school**

"**Together forever" He said turning the lamp off and resting his head lightly on Yumi's.**


	14. Hard times

**Aelita had called Odd and Sam to arrange for them to visit Ulrich and Yumi. She felt really sorry for them. She remembered when they had told them about Yumi being pregnant; Ulrich had had the biggest smile on his face and kept hugging Yumi and kissing her playfully. He was proud of becoming a dad and now it had been cruelly taken away from him. Yumi had been on a high when they told them and had enjoyed Ulrich' behaviour with her and now she most likely hated life.**

**Aelita, Jeremie, Odd and Sam was going to meet up outside Ulrich's and Yumi's flat they knew they wouldn't be able to cheer them up straight away but thought that having company with them would make each day a little easier.**

"**Hey" Aelita said sadly as Odd and Sam came into view.**

"**Hi, so should we go in?" Odd said looking up at their closed curtains.**

"**Yeah" Jeremie sighed.**

**Yumi answered the door. She looked bad, her eyes were stained. Her hair hadn't been brushed and she was still wearing her slinky nightgown. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her best friends.**

"**Err come in I'll just go get changed, Ulrich is still in bed, he, well, lets just say he had a weak night" She said running to go and get changed.**

**They went into the living room and waited patiently for her to return.**

**Ulrich walked into his living room looking tired his eyes seemed more stained then Yumi's.**

"**Hi" Ulrich said sitting down **

"**Hi Ulrich, how are you?" Aelita said softly**

**Ulrich seemed to wince "I'm ok, you?" **

"**I'm fine so is everyone else" Aelita said seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with him.**

**Yumi returned and cuddled up to Ulrich who wrapped his arm around her. She was now wearing a pair of black jogging bottoms and what looked like one of Ulrich's t-shirt.**

"**Ulrich, we're going to have to go out and get some things to eat and drink" Yumi said looking at him worryingly **

**Ulrich stood "I'll go and get some stuff, you stay here and keep our friends company" he walked out of the living room and they heard the door to outside close behind him.**

**Yumi sobbed and her friend's eyes were on her. **

**Sam sat down next to her**

"**Are you feeling any better?" Sam said stroking Yumi's hands in comfort**

"**A bit I suppose but I'm worried about Ulrich. I caught him crying last night which I know is good but he hasn't been the same since with me"**

"**I know why and it's nothing to worry about Yumi, trust me" Odd said reassuring her **

"**Odd! Please tell me! Please!" Yumi pleaded "I'm really worried about him"**

"**It's just his stupid pride" Odd sighed "I caught him crying when his cousin died and didn't act the same with me for days. He hates being caught weak. He wants people to think that he is strong and doesn't need to be looked and cared after. You know as much as I do that he hates people putting themselves out to help him. He doesn't like to ask for help when he needs it" Odd sighed again "And plus, he wants to be strong for you as well"**

"**Oh my gosh, of course" Yumi said "He'll be ok while he's out wont he?" Yumi said walking over to the window and peeped through the curtains **

"**Yeah, I think he wants some fresh air and to get his thoughts together, don't worry, Yumi" Odd said again reassuring her.**

"**I'll still feel better when he comes back" Yumi said looking out of the curtains again**

"**What? Yumi he's not going to do anything that stupid, he loves you and wouldn't do anything that was going to hurt you and what you're thinking counts as hurting you" Odd said in a panic**

"**Look, right now I don't know what my husband might do. You didn't see him last night in bed, even in his sleep he was crying. His cousin killed himself because his best friend died- that did affect Ulrich you know- you said it yourself that he was crying about it. I just want Ulrich back here now!" she sobbed collapsing to the floor in tears**

"**It's ok, I'm here I'm not going to do anything stupid I wouldn't even consider it not unless something happened to you or we divorced, as long as I got you I'm not going anywhere" Ulrich said kneeling beside her with his arms around her thin form. She placed her head on his chest and just cried. "Nobody said this was going to be easy. It can't be easy, but we'll get through it. Look, even our friends have woke up early on a Sunday morning to help you, no- help us" Ulrich said gritting his teeth. He turned to his friends, and they nodded.**

**They had understood Ulrich. He was asking for their help. He was asking them to help them. To help Yumi. And something he suffered asking for – he asked for them to help him.**

"**I love you, Yumi I always have and I always will. Nothing can change that"**

**Yumi looked up. Her face sparkling with tears. Her face red and puffy. Ulrich smiled.**

"**You look beautiful" Ulrich said kissing her hand.**

**Yumi smiled.**

"**I love you too Ulrich" She said hugging him tightly.**


	15. life getting easier

**That night the gang watched a movie at Ulrich and Yumi's place. They watched End of days. They laughed at the little funny parts, Yumi letting a little giggle escape her mouth, Ulrich just smiled at the comedy parts, he seemed still incapable of laughing.**

**Odd had kept an eye on the grieving couple. They were sad of course but he thought that them being there made it a little better as it stopped them thinking about it so much.**

**When the movie had ended Sam spoke:**

"**Yumi, me and Aelita saw an ad about a new salon opening around the corner from here and it says for the first day, woman can have their nails treated and nail arted, we were thinking, do you want to come with me and Aelita? It would be fun!"**

**Yumi looked uncertainly at Ulrich, who nodded down at his wife.**

"**Um ok then" Yumi said giving Sam a smile.**

**Odd, Sam, Jeremie and Aelita left half an hour after making the arrangements to meet up with the couple after their uni's and college's had finished.**

**Sam and Aelita were going to drag Yumi off to the new salon. While Odd and Jeremie were going back to Ulrich's place with him to chill and to keep each other company.**

**NEXT AFTERNOON**

**Sam and Aelita had dragged Yumi off to the salon as planned and the guys had gone to Ulrich's place.**

**Odd looked into the fridge to see it near-empty **

"**What do you guys eat?" Odd said concern in his face.**

"**We've got to go shopping tonight for some stuff, we ran out this morning" Ulrich said sitting down on his couch and pulling his homework out of his bag.**

"**HA! I'm long out of that game, homework! Me and Sam have been designing leaflets to let people know our services and then in comes the money!" Odd said with a dream look on his face.**

**Jeremie laughed and pulled his homework out as well.**

"**So uh what homework you got to do?" Odd said looking at Ulrich who had pulled a textbook to him and was flicking through it.**

"**Just having to write an essay on comparing child psychology and adult psychology" Ulrich said sounding bored.**

"**Sounds hard" Odd said **

"**Not really, its obvious stuff"**

"**Sure it is, how about you, Einstein, what homework you got?"**

"**Just to explain how you can tell the difference between a bugged hard drive and a perfectly working one by simply looking inside it, quite easy really" He said with the same bored voice as Ulrich had used**

"**Why are all my friends' genesis?" Odd thought aloud**

**An hour later the girls got back.**

"**So Jer how was that homework?" Aelita asked**

"**As easy as ever" Jeremie said noticing her nails, which were pink with white flowers "Nice nails" **

"**Thanks" Aelita smiled.**

"**Odd we really need to work on those leaflets you know" Sam said sitting next to Odd**

"**I know we do but we need to get a computer you know" Odd said **

"**You can always lend my laptop you know you two" Jeremie told them**

"**Really? Thanks Jeremie!" Sam said sounding relived and showed Odd her nails they were yellow with purple streaks. **

**Yumi cuddled up to Ulrich and he took her hands and looked at her nails. He smiled. They were blood red with black stripes coming half way down her nail and then silver streaked across the black**

"**What do you think?" Yumi spoke for the first time on entering the flat.**

"**They're brill and so you" Ulrich smiled**

**Yumi smiled back at him. His eyes looked tired but no longer stained. His nights were still disturbed by thoughts of his dead child but he knew that that would fade in time. Yumi wasn't able to sleep without Ulrich by her side, it seemed her only comfort was him. **

**Yumi would sometimes cry when she came across a baby magazine that she had brought, or when she saw a baby on the TV or in passing on the street, but with Ulrich there she soon calmed down. **

**She knew that Ulrich had been much braver than he felt to help her. She also knew that Ulrich had silently asked their friends for help, which she knew must have been hard for him. **

**She had noticed their friends talking more and more about casual stuff than actual life to Ulrich. They didn't want him thinking about it and knew it was slowly helping him and her.**

**Yumi knew that nothing could ever separate her and Ulrich but when that had happened she had feared that Ulrich would blame her and leave her, but she was glad that she was wrong. She didn't think she could take him leaving her.**

**What he said to her last night, about him not doing anything stupid unless they broke up, was pretty much how she felt. That if Ulrich left her, she would do that deadly deed so that she wouldn't have to live without him.**

"**Yumi, you ok?" Aelita said bringing Yumi out of her thoughts**

"**Yeah I'm fine just thinking" Yumi said smiling**

**Ulrich wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him.**

**He must have thought that she was thinking about it.**

"**So what are we up to, this weekend?" Yumi asked knowing that her friends would rather have her speaking than thinking.**

"**I don't know" Sam said looking puzzled "Whatever you want to do"**

"**Why is it whatever I want to do?" Yumi asked playing with them**

"**Um" was their only reply**

**Ulrich smirked. He knew she was playing with him. And in a way it comforted him knowing that she was finding it easier each day.**

"**So why is it?" Yumi asked with an innocent look on her face **

"**Err" they said awkwardly.**

**Yumi noticed Ulrich smirking which meant that he knew what she was doing**

"**Ulrich do you know why it's up to me?" Yumi asked him**

"**Not a clue" Ulrich said sounding puzzled**

**Yumi smirked at him and she kissed him.**

**She looked round at her friends and deciding to give them an excuse spoke**

"**Is it because I was away and now I have to plan it?" Yumi said looking for their reaction **

"**YES! Yes it is the reason, we got so bored without you that we're making you plan our weekend!" Sam said making the others look relieved.**

**Ulrich looked at Yumi and she winked at him.**

"**Now aren't I a mind-reader?" Yumi said in a teasing voice**

**Odd chucked a cushion at Yumi which caused a cushion fight between the 6 best friends.**

**After the cushion fight, Odd, Sam, Aelita and Jeremie helped Ulrich and Yumi tidy up the mess of feathers and then left.**

"**That was fun wasn't it?" Yumi smiled**

"**Yeah it was, I haven't had that much fun since our wedding night" Ulrich said cheekily**

**Yumi looked up at him and walked over to him.**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

"**It's getting easier isn't it?" Yumi said laying her head on his chest.**

"**Yeah it is, with the help of her friends, it is" Ulrich said resting his head lightly on her head.**

**She looked at him and did something she hadn't done in what felt like a decade to her, she kissed him passionately.**

**Ulrich, though quite surprised, kissed her back passionately. Their tongues soon in battle.**

**Yumi, not stopping the kiss, moved them to the couch and lay down with her on top of her husband. **

**As their tongues were in battle with one another, they allowed their hands to explore the body in front of them.**

**Yumi started to unbutton his shirt. Ulrich stopped the kiss and looked up at her, his face full of surprise.**

**She simply re-started the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt.**

**Ulrich, realising that it was what she wanted, took his shirt off once she had unbuttoned it.**

**He felt her hands move up his toned body.**

**Yumi stopped the kiss and smirked. She stood up and grabbed his hand leading him into their bedroom...**


	16. disturbed nights

"**ULRICH! NO!" Yumi yelled**

"**Yumi?" Ulrich asked uncertain on what was happening**

"**PLEASE NO ULRICH, I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU" Yumi yelled again.**

**Ulrich realised that Yumi was having a bad dream and woke her.**

"**Yumi wake up, it's ok I'm here, you just had a bad dream" Ulrich said comforting her**

**Yumi opened her eyes and saw Ulrich looking down at her. She hugged him fiercely and like she never wanted to let go.**

**Ulrich stroked her back in comfort.**

"**Never leave me, Ulrich, please" She whispered still sounding slightly scared.**

"**You know I won't" **

"**Ulrich, tell me the truth" she said pulling away from him and looking at him "Do you, even in the slightest, for what happened?"**

"**No Yumi, I don't, it wasn't your fault at all, what you ate wasn't supposed to have fish in it so don't you dare blame yourself, you hear?" Ulrich said knowing the cause of her bad dream**

"**OK, but if you did you would tell me wouldn't you?"**

"**Yumi we have an honest relationship, does that answer your question?"**

"**I guess, hey! What time is it?" **

**Ulrich glanced at the clock- it read 6:05am**

"**Do you honestly want to know?" Ulrich half-laughed**

"**That early?" Yumi laughed she was fully awake after her bad dream**

"**Five past six" Ulrich said now fully awake himself**

"**Sorry for waking you" Yumi said quietly thinking about her dream**

"**Don't be silly, Yumi" Ulrich said stroking her hand "Wanna talk about it?" **

"**Um I dunno" Yumi said, she knew it would either be him or Aelita and Sam she told, so decided that it was best to talk to him.**

"**It was after we found out about it and you were yelling at me and blaming me for it. Saying I should have stuck to having the pasta and that you hated me for it. I sort of begged you to stay and you slung me to the floor and then the real you woke me up" Yumi finished quietly**

**Ulrich pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair**

"**It's getting easier outside of dream world for both of us, last night was evident of that, but well, our dreams will take longer, Yumi" **

"**I know, Ulrich" She kissed him softly and went into the bathroom.**

**Ulrich sighed. He got out of bed and got dressed before having to do his daily morning routine.**

"**So what are we doing today since uni is closed today?" Ulrich asked looking at Yumi who was applying her mascara**

"**I dunno, I suppose we could start Christmas shopping after all, it is only a month away now" Yumi sighed**

"**Yeah, I suppose, have we got enough money?" **

"**Yeah plenty, I got my education support money yesterday, so we're cool"**

"**Ok, good" Ulrich said brushing his teeth**

"**Wanna go about 10am?"**

"**Yeah sure" Ulrich said through toothpaste**

**Yumi giggled.**

**5 HOURS LATER**

"**Well we got everyone's except each others" Yumi said putting her two bags down on the kitchen counter**

"**Yeah but we couldn't exactly get each other's with the each other there, could we now?" Ulrich breathed putting about 10 bags on the floor**

"**Suppose not!" Yumi laughed**

"**Going to wrap them now?" Ulrich asked her**

"**Got nothing better to do, 'coz I'm not really in the mood to clean this place up"**

"**Don't blame ya" Ulrich laughed**

"**What you going to do?"**

"**Dunno, just relax I guess, unless you want help?" Ulrich asked her knowing the answer**

"**You must be kidding, after last year!" **

**Ulrich laughed**

**The door knocked, so Ulrich went and got it**

**The next thing Yumi knew was that Grace, Matthew and Faith were entering her living room**

"**What?" Yumi asked not caring to sound polite.**

**Since Yumi and Ulrich had got their old friends back. Matthew, Grace and Faith had totally ignored them. Which they hadn't cared about. They didn't like to get involved with their twisted love lives.**

"**We just wanted to know, why you aren't speaking to us?" Matthew said**

**Yumi heard Ulrich laugh and saw him leaning on the doorframe staring at them in disbelief**

"**Look I haven't got time for you childish games. You ignored us. We ignored you. Simple as that. You going to leave now?" Yumi said **

"**Are you not going to ask what happened between us?" Faith asked looking at Yumi in shock**

"**If I was bothered, yes but I'm not" **

"**You've changed, Yumi" Faith said **

"**Things have happened no if you don't mind, Ulrich will show you out" Yumi said firmly**

"**There's no need, we know where the door is" Grace said coldly**

**Yumi started wrapping the presents up when she felt two arms come along her own.**

**Ulrich was sat behind her on the floor.**

"**You ok, Ulrich?" Yumi asked when he saw his pale face**

"**Yeah, just a bit tired I think"**

"**Then go to bed for a bit, get some rest and before you say it, if there's anything I need or want I'll come and ask you ok?"**

**Ulrich smiled at kissed her on her cheek and went to bed.**

**Ulrich woke up 3 hours later and heard quiet talk in the living room. He looked at the clock to find that it was 7pm.**

**He got dressed and went straight into the kitchen to get a glass of water.**

**Ulrich got the glass from the cupboard and was heading to the fridge when everything went black for him.**

**The other's in the living room heard a thump and a glass breaking and looked at Yumi.**

"**I'll go and see what he's doing"**

**She left and screamed at the sight of Ulrich on the floor**

**The others ran into the kitchen to see Yumi leaning over Ulrich on the kitchen floor trying to wake him.**

"**What happened?" odd asked confused**

"**Ulrich, wake up, come on, wake up please" Yumi was pleading with him on the floor.**

**Odd kneeled beside her and looked at Ulrich.**

**He looked perfectly fine. He wasn't pale like Yumi had mentioned before.**

"**Jeremie help me carry him to the sofa" Odd said starting to pick him up.**

**Odd and Jeremie carried the unconscious Ulrich to the living room and placed him on the sofa.**

**Yumi kneeled beside him and still pleading with him to wake up.**

**Ulrich slowly opened his eyes**

"**What happened?" Ulrich asked on seeing Yumi and his friends looking over him with concern on their face.**

**Yumi hugged him gently.**

"**All we heard was a thud and a glass breaking mate and then found you on the floor unconscious, we hoped you would be able to fill us in on the rest" Odd said**

"**How are you feeling?" Yumi asked him**

"**When I woke up, I felt fine. But now I feel a bit worn out I suppose"**

"**Ulrich, I suggest you go to bed" Jeremie said to him "Or else it's going to happen again"**

**Yumi told him to do what Jeremie had said. **

**He had obeyed her knowing that if he didn't she would worry more than she probably already was.**

"**What do you think happened, Jer?" Yumi whispered.**

"**Simply too tired. He probably isn't getting a good night's sleep. I have noticed how tired he's been looking. Does he take sleeping tablets?" **

"**No, should he?" Yumi asked **

"**Only if he finds sleeping hard, is he?"**

"**Not that I know of. All I know is that he's been getting bad dreams as well" Yumi said making her friends look up at her.**

"**He has a couple a night I think, but he doesn't tell me about them like I do mine" Yumi said **

"**Well I suggest that that is the problem- bad dreams not letting him sleep easily" "If it keeps happening I'd get him to take a sleeping tablet's to help him get more sleep" **

"**Ok"**

"**Guys I think we should go in case we wake Ulrich"**

**The other's left saying goodbye to Yumi.**

**Yumi didn't want Ulrich to pass out like that again.**

**So instead of disturbing tried to sleep on the couch but was having trouble due to not having Ulrich to comfort her when certain unwanted thoughts ran through her head.**

**After about an hour of trying to get to sleep. She did but a bad dream started up where Ulrich was yelling at her and he drove away from her and she saw a lorry smash into Ulrich's car completely crushing it.**

**She awoke with silent tears down her cheeks. She felt someone take the tears away. She looked up and saw Ulrich**

"**Are you ok?" Ulrich asked her concern on his face**

"**I'm fine just another bad dream"**

"**Same one?" he asked**

"**No a worst one, I caused your death" She said another tear leaking from her eye at just the thought of her dream.**

"**Why are you sleeping here?" **

"**I didn't want to disturb you after what happened" Yumi said "How are you feeling now?" **

"**Much better, but I'd feel 100 better if you slept beside me so I knew that you were safe"**

**Yumi laughed quietly and entered their bedroom.**

**She and Ulrich crawled into bed. Yumi cuddled into Ulrich while he wrapped his arm around her.**

**Soon Yumi was asleep and Ulrich smiled.**

**When he had awoken and saw no Yumi there. He'd panicked.**

**When he had entered the living room and saw her crying about her dream, he was worried.**

**But now that she was with him, he felt much better.**

**He too fell asleep thinking of the tests that they were having to take these next few days at uni to get their degrees in psychology.**

**For once, he felt confident about taking the tests and knew Yumi did too.**


	17. disorders and memories

"**Do you think that Ulrich will be fine?" Aelita asked her fiancé **

"**He should be but if he's also not eating right, to which I did forget to ask Yumi, it could also be the cause" Jeremie said thinking.**

"**He couldn't die, could he?" Aelita said sounding worried.**

"**Well to be perfectly honest, if he isn't eating right and not getting the sleep he needs, yeah he could. I'm going to call Yumi after her 10am test and talk to her. This could turn out much more serious than I first thought"**

**Ulrich and Yumi walked out of the examination building together discussing the test.**

"**It was ok, I guess, it was easier than I thought it was going to be but that doesn't mean I think I passed, about you?" Yumi asked**

"**It was ok, I dunno whether I passed or not. Considering that was our last test I feel much better" **

"**Yeah me too" Yumi said **

**Yumi's cell went off **

"**Hi Jeremie, yeah he is...um ok hold on" Yumi looked at Ulrich "Can you err leave me for a minute, please, Ulrich?" **

**Ulrich shrugged and walked to the drinks machine.**

"**Ok he's gone now... what? He has been eating little but I put that down to studying and tiredness...what! Ok thanks Jer... Yeah see you Friday night...yeah I know thanks a lot Jer it's meant a lot to me...bye" **

**Yumi stared down at her cell in disbelief.**

**She looked over at Ulrich, who was talking to their psychology teacher. She couldn't and wouldn't lose Ulrich.**

**Yumi walked over to Ulrich.**

"**Ah, Mrs stern how did you find the tests then?" Their teacher, Mr Mason, asked her.**

"**Much better than I expected them to be actually" Her voice was shaking slightly and Ulrich had noticed.**

**Mr Mason wished them luck and left them.**

"**Everything ok, Yumi?" Ulrich asked her concern all over his face**

"**Yeah I'm ok" **

"**Who was that then?" **

"**Oh Jer, arranging the weekend plans" Yumi said avoiding his eyes.**

"**You're lying to me, why?" **

"**Ulrich are you eating properly?" Yumi asked not sure herself whether he was or not.**

"**Huh? Where did that come from?" Ulrich eyed her suspiciously **

"**You've been weaker lately and well that could be the course as well as tiredness"**

**Ulrich didn't answer**

**He knew that he wasn't eating properly. He only ate when he felt hungry and that hardly happened. But he thought that it would put itself right.**

"**Ulrich, answer me" Yumi sounded close to tears.**

**Ulrich shook his head**

"**Ulrich, no, you've got to eat, I don't want to lose you" Yumi said sitting down on a bench.**

**Ulrich sat beside her.**

"**I just haven't felt much like eating that's all"**

"**This is my entire fault, I'm going to lose you like I did the baby and it's my entire fault!" Yumi sobbed.**

**Ulrich wrapped his arm around her crying form, he was doing this to her and it crushed him to know that.**

"**Yumi please don't cry, it hurts me when you cry"**

"**Then promise me that you will eat, and I mean eat properly. 3 square meals a day, Breakfast, lunch and dinner."**

"**I promise"**

**FRIDAY EVENING**

"**I'm starving, got any food?" Odd asked looking at Yumi.**

"**No, only cereal" Yumi sighed looking at Ulrich who was talking to Sam about her recent gig with Odd.**

"**Wanna order a pizza?" Yumi said watching Odd's face light up.**

**Everyone nodded their head.**

**Yumi ordered their pizzas and they came 10 minutes after.**

**Everyone was well into their second piece of pizza, except Ulrich, both Yumi and Jeremie noticed. He was still slowly eating his first piece.**

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"**So who's having the last piece?" Odd said hopeful**

"**Ulrich can, he's only had one piece and you've had 3, Odd" Yumi said noticing the way Ulrich had looked at her.**

**Ulrich wasn't hungry but knew that if he didn't take it, Yumi would be in tears, so he took it and saw Yumi smile.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"**Everything ok, Jer?" Aelita asked him**

"**Yeah yeah just thinking about Ulrich is all; apparently he's now eating three meals a day and getting at least 6 hours of sleep which is good"**

"**Good, he's going to be ok, then?"**

"**Yeah should be"**

**WITH ODD AND SAM**

"**Do you think there's anything wrong with, Ulrich?" Sam asked**

"**Dunno" Odd said thinking.**

"**He doesn't seem himself, does he?"**

"**Well he's not going to for a while is he, Sam? I mean he has just lost his baby"**

"**Yeah I suppose"**

**WITH ULRICH AND YUMI**

**Yumi crawled into bed and cuddled next to Ulrich**

**He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.**

**Yumi propped herself up with one elbow and looked at Ulrich.**

"**What?" Ulrich asked laughing.**

"**You're gorgeous you know!" Yumi said kissing his lips.**

**Ulrich looked at her confused.**

"**Well I think you need telling again, the last time I remember telling you, I was kissing you at our wedding reception"**

**Ulrich seemed to be thinking and then smiled.**

"**What's brought all this up?" Ulrich asked still confused.**

"**Nothing, I've just been thinking that's all. And those thoughts have all been memories" Yumi said placing her head and hand on his well-muscled chest.**

"**Oh right, G'night Yumi" he said kissing her forehead again.**

"**G'night Ulrich, I love you" She said feeling his arm wrapping around her shoulder.**

"**I love you too, Yumi" He said smiling.**


	18. Admirable Bravery

**The gang wasn't able to meet up with each other today as, Sam had a baby scan at the hospital and of course Odd was going with her. Jeremie and Aelita were going on a school trip to see what work truly goes into a computer game. Ulrich and Yumi had nothing to do now that they're exams were over so had decided to stay at home.**

"**Who was that on the phone?" Yumi yelled from the bedroom to wherever Ulrich was in their flat.**

"**Odd" Ulrich yelled back not really wanting to tell her.**

**Yumi didn't yell a reply in fact there was total silence.**

**Ulrich walked into the bedroom to find Yumi sitting on their bed and holding an Eeyore cuddly close to her chest.**

"**Is that what we got when we found out about you being pregnant?" Ulrich asked in barely a whisper but Yumi had still heard him.**

"**No, it isn't. It's the one you won on our first date, remember? The state fair?" Yumi asked holding her hand out for Ulrich.**

**He took it and sat down next to her.**

"**Yeah I do remember" Ulrich said taking the donkey out of her hands and looking down at it.**

"**What did Odd say?" Yumi asked already knowing**

"**Just to say that everything was fine and that he wanted to show us their scan pictures" Ulrich asked dropping his voice to a whisper at the end.**

"**Oh" Yumi managed to say**

**Yumi took her cuddly from Ulrich and placed it on her bedside table. She took a pillow and threw it into his chest laughing. Ulrich looked up in time to say a pillow hit him right in his face. He grabbed a pillow and aimed it at Yumi's head also now laughing.**

**They continued laughing after their pillow fight.**

"**What got into you?" Ulrich asked grabbing Yumi and placing her in his lap.**

"**Nothing" Yumi said starting to kiss him.**

**Ulrich kissed her back.**

"**When do we find out our results?" Yumi asked leaning into him.**

"**No idea, all I know is that they come through the post" Ulrich said leaning back into the chair.**

"**So they come here, then?" **

**Ulrich nodded his head.**

**Yumi's cell went off revealing that she had a text message off Sam.**

"**Do you want to go to a Christmas party at Sam's place?" Yumi asked Ulrich**

"**Is it Christmas eve?" Ulrich asked thinking**

**Yumi nodded her head**

"**Sure if you want to, can't be that bad, can it?" Ulrich asked**

**Yumi laughed.**

"**So we're going?"**

**Yumi nodded her head**

"**Who else?"**

"**I dunno, but she's coming over later"**

"**Ok" Ulrich said starting to tickle Yumi.**

**Yumi squealed. "No, Ulrich please, stop!"**

"**There's only one way to make me stop" Ulrich smiled still tickling her**

"**What's that?" Yumi said through breaths.**

"**Kiss me" Ulrich said stopping when he felt her lips on his.**

**Ulrich deepened the kiss but then stopped when the need for air was too great.**

"**When Sam comes over, it's going to be the real test you know Ulrich" Yumi said sounding apprehensive.**

**Ulrich nodded.**

**He knew that it would be hard to see to see a scan of a baby so shortly after losing their baby.**

**He knew that Yumi might break down and cry.**

**He knew that he might feel stinging in his eyes from tears welling up. But he also knew that if this happened that his two friends would feel guilty to which he didn't want. He didn't want his friends to feel sorry and sad for them in their own time of happiness. **

**LATER THAT DAY**

**The gang had met up at Saka, a café.**

**After a while of mindless banter, Aelita asked Sam how her scan went. Sam took out the scan picture and gave them to Aelita. Aelita smiled at them and hugged her. She passed Jeremie the scans, and was heard to say, 'yes perfectly healthy' Jeremie went to pass Ulrich the picture but stopped halfway in doing so. He realised what he had said about the baby being healthy without thought to his other two grieving friends.**

**Ulrich took the scan out of Jeremie's hand and looked down at it. Ulrich felt a lump rise in his throat and passed Yumi the scan wondering if she would be alright.**

**Yumi took the scan, looking at Ulrich wondering what hidden emotion was behind those eyes.**

**She looked down at the scan in her hands and she too felt a lump in her throat, she could feel tears stinging the corner of her eyes.**

**She gave the scan back to Sam and managed to say 'congratulations' before excusing herself saying she had to go to the ladies room.**

**Everyone's attention turned to Ulrich, who had made no comment or anything on the scan.**

**Ulrich, who had been looking down but on feeling people watching him, looked up and saw his four friends looking at him unsure of what to do.**

"**Congrat's Sam and of course Odd" Ulrich said after fighting to make the lump remove so that he could speak.**

"**Thanks, Ulrich, if there's anything I can do, just let me know, ok?" Sam said wishing that Ulrich's and Yumi's child had not been taken away from them.**

"**Actually there is" Ulrich said with a look of worry on his face.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**Can you check on Yumi? I would but you know it is a girl's bathroom" **

**Sam nodded and walked into the bathroom to find Yumi with a tear running down her face.**

**Sam hugged her and apologised.**

"**No don't say sorry," Yumi said wiping the tear away.**

**Sam looked at her with an admirable look on her face.**

**Yumi really was being brave and she knew that it was getting better for her as well as it was Ulrich. And for that Sam admired them because she felt that if that happened to her and Odd that she wouldn't have been able to cope.**


	19. a rollercoaster

**Odd was once again staring down at the baby scan proudly. Proud to think that he and Sam had created another life. Proud to think that he was going to be a Dad and he was glad that he Sam was the mother of his child.**

'**_Gee, I guess Ulrich thought all this, 'cept with Yumi of course! I think I really understand what Ulrich was going through now. 'coz if anything happened to my child I don't think I would be able to cope. I always knew Ulrich was brave but this brave..._**

"**Odd they're here" Sam yelled him from the kitchen.**

"**Hey guys" Odd said happily walking into the kitchen.**

**Aelita noticed his happiness and smiled.**

"**You're happy" Aelita said still smiling.**

**Odd just nodded. **

"**Wanna play on the playstation Ulrich?" Odd said thinking of something to do before they were booked to go and eat.**

"**Err, sure" **

"**Big kids!" Yumi said noticing the silence that had arisen and was confused by it.**

"**Yeah, totally!" Sam said awkwardly. **

**Yumi even more confused.**

"**So what was Odd so happy about?" Yumi said trying once more to make conversation.**

**She saw Sam give Aelita a look and then Aelita give Jeremie the same look.**

"**OK guys, is there something wrong?" Yumi said getting angry**

"**No, what made you think that?" Sam too quickly.**

**Yumi, before getting too angry, walked into the living room to Ulrich and Odd who were too busy with the game to notice her.**

**She was about to sit down when she noticed something on the floor next to her. The scan.**

**She picked it up and looked down and it. She knew why Odd was so happy now and why they didn't want to tell her.**

**Looking at the scan properly she could see the baby's head. A tear dropped down her cheek when she remembered looking at her first scan on holiday before she knew that her baby had died. Ulrich had wrapped an arm around her saying 'I told you the baby would be alright, didn't I?" **

**Another tear dropped down Yumi's cheek at the thought of being told that her baby had died.**

**Yumi let out a sob which caused Ulrich and Odd to know her presence was their. They both turned round and saw Yumi with tears in her eyes and cheeks.**

**Odd looked confused until he saw the scan in her hands. Ulrich who had also seen the scan had pulled her into a hug, slowly taking the scan away from her and placing it on the stool beside them, and pulled her onto the sofa.**

**Yumi had started at cry fully into Ulrich's chest.**

"**Odd can you call us a taxi, we walked here, please" Ulrich whispered. Odd went into the kitchen to where his mobile was.**

**Ulrich knew that there was nothing he could say to comfort Yumi so he just let her cry onto him and wished that the taxi would be here soon.**

**Odd came in telling him that the taxi would be there in 10 minutes.**

"**Thanks" Ulrich again whispered.**

**Odd must have told Jeremie, Aelita and Sam to stay in the kitchen as they didn't come into the living room the entire time.**

**Odd had whispered 'sorry' to Ulrich once or twice but Ulrich couldn't answer him or it would have made Yumi even more saddened as well as guilty. He knew she was feeling guilty because she didn't move her head once from his chest to see what was happening around her.**

**There was a beep from outside letting them know the taxi was here.**

"**Thanks Odd" Ulrich said as he picked Yumi up knowing she didn't want to see her friends in the kitchen.**

**Yumi put her face in Ulrich's chest as new tears found their way to Yumi's eyes.**

**Everyone in the kitchen said goodbye and sorry to Ulrich and Yumi. **

**Yumi got herself into the taxi but cuddled up to Ulrich saying sorry over and over again and each time Ulrich saying don't be silly.**

"**It just brought back the memories from the hospital"**

**Ulrich moved her closer to him. **

"**I thought it was getting better, Ulrich" Yumi said wiping her make-up and tear stained eyes.**

"**and it is, today was just a rougher day" Ulrich said sighing "We'll get through it and I think we've already proven that we can and we will" **

**Yumi nodded and was glad when she saw her flat.**

**Yumi had decided to have a relaxing bath so Ulrich decided to ring Odd to say what he wanted to say but couldn't.**

"**Hullo? **

"**Hey, Odd, it's Ulrich" **

"**Oh, how's Yumi now?"**

"**She's better, much better"**

"**Good, look I'm sorry for leaving that around when I knew you guys were coming it was-"**

"**Odd, don't be stupid. Our sadness shouldn't stop your happiness. When Yumi saw that scan she remembered the hospital and that's why she cried not because she saw the scan it's because she remembered, so don't you dare feel guilty. I want to say sorry for ruining today for you-"**

"**Oh no you don't, it wasn't yours or Yumi's fault, things happen, ok?"**

"**Ok well I best go"**

"**Yeah me too, bye"**

"**Bye" Ulrich hung up and sighed.**

**He knew that Yumi would be feeling guilty for spoiling their day but like Odd said, it wasn't her fault. She got upset. she couldn't help it.**

**Yumi walked into the living room with just Ulrich's long t-shirt and knickers on.**

**She cuddled up to Ulrich.**

"**I should phone Odd to apologize"**

"**He doesn't want to hear it, Yumi, it wasn't your fault"**

"**But it was if I hadn't cried-"**

"**Yumi you couldn't help it. You got upset"**

"**Have you already phoned him?" **

"**Yeah"**

**Yumi looked at Ulrich and then nodded.**

"**I've had enough" Yumi sighed.**

"**Of what?" Ulrich said with a bit of worry**

"**Of life. It doesn't seem to like us-"**

"**If it didn't like us, then why did it make me the happiest man alive when we married? If it didn't like us, then why have we got such great friends that help us? If it didn't like us, then why are we still together?"**

**Yumi was speechless at this**

"**Yumi, they don't say life is like a rollercoaster for nothing."**

**Yumi nodded and cuddled into Ulrich more and smiled a little smile. Ulrich has been with her through all the good and bad stuff that has happened to her and them.**

**Her parents arguing-bad**

**Aelita being materialized-good**

**And now was their current situation. They were happy married but was going through a bad time due to the loss of their baby. But as long as Ulrich was there with her she felt like she could over come what ever life threw at her.**


	20. tired of

**Odd and Sam had gone round Ulrich's and Yumi's every day since the incident with the scan and even though they appreciated it, Ulrich and Yumi was getting fed-up of their ever constant presence in the house. Each morning they tended to come just after 9am and leave at the latest they could.**

"**They must feel really guilty you know" Ulrich sighed sipping coffee and waiting to hear the bell ring signalling their arrival.**

"**I know but I'm getting tired of it, they shouldn't feel guilty anyway. I wish I'd never picked up at that scan now" Yumi said sitting next to Ulrich and looking around her. "And I'm getting tired of this place!" **

"**I know, I am too, but we have to wait to get jobs to afford a house or apartment and for that we need to know if we passed our exams and we have yet to get the results" Ulrich said pulling her into a hug**

"**Yeah and I'm getting tired of waiting for the mail to come to see if our results are their too!" Yumi sighed. "I'm just getting tired of life" **

**Ulrich looked at her worryingly **

**Yumi just shook her head knowing what Ulrich was thinking**

"**I'm not depressed or anything like that but I just want something big and happy to happen in our lives, the last thing that was big and happy was our wedding"**

**Ulrich stayed silent not knowing what to say and slightly blaming himself for her unhappiness.**

"**Look Yumi, I'm sorry-" **

"**Ulrich it isn't your fault, you've only ever been there for me and loved me and done everything possible for me, that's what makes me thankful when I think of all the things I'm fed-up with, 'coz I've got you" Yumi said placing her hand on his leg.**

**Ding-dong **

**They both sighed but Ulrich grabbed her hand, putting his finger on his mouth, letting her know to stay silent**

**After about 15 minutes of knocking and phone-calling, they heard them saying 'must have gone out and forgot to tell us'**

**Yumi smiled at him.**

"**I really can't stand another day of them being sympathetic to us through guilt and plus we're going out" **

"**Really? Where?" Yumi asked**

"**Yeah shopping!" Ulrich said knowing Yumi**

"**What for?" Yumi said getting suspicious**

"**Well since the Christmas party is in 5 days, I thought we could both do with a nice outfit" Ulrich said waiting to see the smile appear on Yumi's face.**

**He loved it when he was right. The smile that appeared on Yumi's face lit the room up.**

**But it faded slightly:**

"**Money-"She started**

"**Got my money three days ago but haven't spent a bit of it"**

**Yumi's full smile returned and she grabbed the keys off the counter, grabbed their jackets, and lastly pulled Ulrich off his seat and out of the door!**

**Ulrich smiled as he saw Yumi's mind racing onto what sort of outfit she wanted to get.**

**If going out to but an outfit made her this happy he could only imagine what sort of happiness he would see when they shopped for a new place.**

**But he knew that whatever they lived in, Yumi would love him and they made him the happiest guy in the world.**


	21. surprises

**The gang's Christmas party was only 3 days away.**

"**You know this year has gone so fast, really" Yumi said fiddling with Ulrich's button on his shirt**

"**I know it has, it only seems a couple of weeks ago that we were taking these decorations down."**

**Ulrich and Yumi had spent the whole morning decorating the flat in the season of Christmas.**

"**Yeah, so looking forward to the party?" Yumi smirked up at him and gave him a kiss**

"**Oh yeah, should be fun" Ulrich said sarcastically**

**Yumi laughed**

"**Sam cant even dance, being 5 months gone" **

**Ulrich looked down and laughed a little "Suppose not, she'll try to though knowing Sam"**

**Talking about Sam's pregnancy wasn't as hard for Ulrich and Yumi now. Even though both of them still had dreams that caused them to wake in the night, things had gotton a lot easier for them through time and those dreams were getting fewer.**

**THE CHRISTMAS PARTY**

**Yumi and Ulrich, along with Jeremie and Aelita had got to Sam's house early to help out. Sam had invited about 50 people and that caused the planning a lot more stressful.**

"**Wow you guys look great!" Sam said on seeing everyone.**

**It was true.**

**Yumi was wearing a black mini skirt with fish net tights on and black boots that came up to her knee. She had a pink cami top on, which suited her great.**

**Ulrich was in simple black jeans and pink shirt and his black shoes**

"**Wow! You two match up, good planning Yumi!" Yumi smiled.**

**Aelita was in a short pink dress that finished just before her knee and had styled it well with a red cardigan over it. She was also making herself a bit taller by wearing red stilettos.**

**Jeremie was wearing a simple red shirt and black trousers and black shoes on.**

"**Hey guys!" Odd shouted coming down the stairs.**

**Odd was wearing a purple shirt and black trousers and black shoes. **

"**Doesn't everyone look great?" Sam said to Odd**

**Odd looked round at his best friends**

"**Yeah, especially you" Odd whispered in her ear.**

**Sam was wearing a yellow knee length skirt and a shirt.**

**She didn't look 5 months pregnant at all because of the maternity clothes that she had brought.**

**The party had been going for 3 hours and Christmas day had arrived.**

**People had exchanged gifts before heading home.**

**The gang were in the middle of cleaning up when they heard Sam scream.**

**Everyone rushed into the room that she was cleaning**

"**What is it, Sam?" Yumi asked helping her off the floor.**

"**This floor is wet, oh my god, Sam?" Yumi looked at Sam questioningly **

**Sam nodded. **

"**Right, Ulrich how much have you had to drink?" **

"**Err 2 vodka's why?" Ulrich asked confused as Odd**

"**Cant you see that Sam's waters have broke?" "You'll have to drive, Ulrich I know odd as had too much to drink like Jeremie"**

"**Odd's car? We walked here, didn't we?" Ulrich asked**

"**Yeah any but hurry, Odd help me"**

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"**Can the baby survive?" Aelita asked worryingly **

"**Oh yes, certainly but has to stay in hospital a lot longer than normal" Jeremie said standing with everyone else as Odd came out from the delivery room**

"**Guys, it's a girl!" Odd said in a daze **

**Everyone smiled.**

"**Is Sam ok?" Ulrich asked**

"**Yeah, she's sleeping; do you want to see the baby?"**

"**Yeah, but we shouldn't disturb Sam" Aelita said**

"**The baby isn't with Sam" Odd gestured for the others to follow him.**

**Ulrich wrapped an arm around Yumi before following Odd**

"**You ok?" **

"**Yeah, happy and sad you' know?"**

**Ulrich nodded and started to follow Odd. Yumi placed her head on Ulrich's shoulder and walked in line with him.**

**They looked through the glass at Odd and Sam's baby. She was beautiful. Yes, she was weak from being premature. And yes she was hooked up to all sorts of machines but she was beautiful. If anyone had looked into Odd's eyes at that moment they would have seen love as he gazed down at his daughter.**

**He looked at Ulrich and Yumi, thinking of how hard this must be for them, but he saw that they were smiling. Their smiles weren't happy and they weren't sad. They were peaceful smiles. Odd looked back down at his child and smiled.**

**A nurse walked up to him "Sam is asking for you" **

**Odd nodded and told his friends to come with him.**

**Sam looked tired but happy and when she was shown her daughter, she had tears of love in her eyes.**

**On several occasions she had looked over at Ulrich and Yumi to see how they were coping.**

**The gang had left Odd and Sam in peace and had gone their separate ways home.**

**Yumi and Ulrich were walking down a park shortcut in silence.**

**Ulrich noticed Yumi shiver. She had forgotten her jacket at the hospital. Ulrich took his own off and placed it round Yumi's shoulders and wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him.**

**She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.**

"**Are you ok?" she asked him**

"**Yeah, are you?"**

"**Yeah, I think I am" **

**Ulrich smiled**

**They walked on in silence. **


	22. because they have each other

**Sam had to stay in the hospital over the next few days as well as the baby. **

**The baby, now named, Twinkle, had amazed the doctors being very strong and not needing most medication that most premature babies do need. **

**4 days after the birth of Twinkle. Sam and her baby were allowed home. **

**Odd had proudly collected them and took them home.**

**The gang came round the following afternoon to see the baby.**

"**Oh, she's so precious" Aelita whispered with Twinkle in her arms.**

**Twinkle was awake and looking up and the pink-haired girl in wonder. **

**Aelita carefully passed Twinkle to Jeremie who looked down at Twinkle and smiled. **

**He looked up at Odd and saw the sweetest smile on his face.**

**Jeremie looked at Ulrich who was sitting in the corner with Yumi discussing quietly their exams which they still hadn't found out. **

**Ulrich sensed someone looking at him and looked over at the rest of the gang and sure enough Jeremie was staring at him with Twinkle in his arms.**

**Jeremie wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to upset Ulrich or Yumi but he didn't know if he was meant to pass Twinkle to them.**

**Ulrich looked at Yumi who nodded.**

**Yumi stood and walked over to Jeremie and took Twinkle from him gently and slowly.**

**Ulrich watched Yumi carefully not knowing what to expect.**

**Yumi turned round to look at Ulrich. Yumi had a tear in her eye but she beckoned Ulrich to her.**

**Ulrich got up and looked at Yumi with a baby in her arms, he felt a lump rise in his throat at the thought that if his child hadn't of died, this would be a regular sight.**

**Yumi looked at Ulrich and could tell he was thinking.**

**Silence seemed to echo through the room. Yumi, now with frequent tears rolling down her cheek, passed Twinkle to her husband.**

**Ulrich looked down at her tiny face. She was looking at him taking in every detail of his face. **

**A single tear dropped down Ulrich's face.**

"**She looks like you, Sam" Ulrich said wanting to break the tension.**

**Sam smiled "Except her eyes"**

"**Yeah, her father's eyes" Ulrich breathed.**

**Odd looked up at Ulrich with an admired look on his face.**

**Odd felt more respect to Ulrich than he ever had. He felt sure that if the same thing had happened to him, he wouldn't have been able to cope.**

**Yumi was staring at Ulrich and she felt a last tear drop fall of her cheek.**

**Ulrich passed Twinkle back over to Sam and looked at Yumi, who smiled at him.**

"**Well we should be off see if our mail has come with those dreaded results" Yumi whispered holding Ulrich's hand **

"**OK bye" **

**After Ulrich and Yumi had left, Sam put Twinkle to bed, when she returned everyone was talking about Ulrich and Yumi.**

"**They have to be the bravest people I know" Odd said wrapping an arm around Sam.**

"**They are" Sam said "Because they have each other" **


	23. a new start

**Yumi was making breakfast for her and Ulrich when the door knocked.**

"**Oh, Mr Stern, hi, how are you?" Yumi said opening the door revealing Ulrich's father **

"**I'm ok, and yourself?" He said pleasantly walking into their flat.**

"**I'm good, Ulrich's in the living room if you want to speak with him" Yumi said **

"**Would you join us, Yumi as I would most like to speak to both of you at the same time?" **

**Yumi nodded and walked into the living room with her father in law.**

"**Dad!" Ulrich said on seeing his father "What are you doing here?"**

"**I have come to speak to my son and his wife"**

**Ulrich looked at Yumi who looked as confused as he felt.**

"**Now as you may have noticed, your mother and I have not been calling you as often as we usually do, and we did not get you a Christmas present this year either, but now this is our Christmas present to you both" **

**He handed Ulrich something to which Yumi could not see.**

**Ulrich looked at his father and smiled.**

"**Thanks" Ulrich hugged his father.**

**Ulrich walked over to Yumi.**

"**What is your one wish right now?" Ulrich asked her wrapping his arms around her.**

"**To pass successfully on the exams" Yumi said confused.**

"**Apart from that"**

**Yumi looked at him confused.**

"**We're getting out of this flat, we're moving"**

**Yumi smiled a little but still looked at him confused.**

"**My dad he's brought us a house!" **

**Yumi looked over at her father in law and smiled a smile that lightened up the room.**

**Yumi hugged Mr Stern.**

"**Thank you, Mr Stern! You don't know how much this means to me. To us" Yumi said hugging him again.**

"**Oh and your wish that you said to Ulrich"**

**He handed her an envelope and then one to Ulrich.**

**They stared at him. **

"**I have connections and well from what Ulrich has been saying, apart from this flat, Yumi's wanting to know her results has been driving her crazy" he smiled.**

"**Now in about an hour, a moving truck will arrive on special orders for them to help you pack and move" he again smiled at Yumi's face.**

"**I will leave you now to find out your results" **

**Mr Stern left leaving a quite stunned Yumi.**

"**Well should we do it together?" Ulrich asked her sounding nervous**

**Yumi nodded and shakily opened her envelope.**

**She looked down and smiled. She had gotton what she needed and more. She looked up at Ulrich who was also smiling.**

"**Enough?" Yumi asked knowingly**

**Ulrich nodded "You?"**

"**Plenty" **

**Yumi, unable to contain her excitement over her results and moving to a four bed roomed house, ran over to Ulrich and hugged him fiercely and fondly.**

**He returned the hug.**

"**We should start packing you know"**

**Yumi, still smiling madly, nodded and headed towards the cupboard to get some old boxes to help them pack.**

**By 9pm that night Ulrich and Yumi had moved from their horrible old flat to their new big house.**

**The movers, who were paid by Ulrich's father, had helped them put everything away and in place.**

**Yumi sat down next to Ulrich, who looked at her.**

"**The gang is coming round, I phoned them to let them know and they want to be nosy"**

"**Odd and Sam too?"**

**Yumi nodded "And Twinkle"**

**Ulrich nodded.**

"**Tradition back then?" Ulrich asked her**

**Yumi looked at him confused**

"**Gang together on for the start of the new year"**

**Yumi smiled.**

**When everyone at arrived it was half eleven.**

**Half an hour to the New Year.**

**Twinkle had been asleep from when she had come and she still was. **

**The gang were drinking red wine and talking about Ulrich's and Yumi's pleasing results.**

"**Guys look, it's 5 minutes 'till 2010" Ulrich said.**

**Yumi switched on the TV and sure enough every channel you switched to was waiting for the New Year to begin.**

**When they was 10 seconds to go everyone began the countdown.**

"**10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

**The traditional song of Auld Land Syne began and the gang crossed their arms and took the hand of the person each side of them and began the traditional song:**

Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?  
And here's a hand, my trusty friend  
And gie's a hand o' thine  
We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne

**The song finished and the gang released one another and began hugging and kissing each other (Where appropriate) celebrating the New Year.**

**Unfortunately, all this awoke Twinkle who screamed and cried to get their attention to her.**

**Everyone laughed and said their farewells to each other.**

"**Ulrich, do you want to go for a walk?" Yumi asked him in a pleading way**

"**Err sure if you want to" **

**Yumi grabbed her white fur coat and walked out of the door with Ulrich who was pulling his coat on.**

**Yumi cuddled into Ulrich who pulled her closer by wrapping an arm around her.**

**They walked to the park in silence and sat down on a bench.**

**Yumi cuddled into Ulrich more pretending she was cold so that he would cuddle her more.**

"**New year" Ulrich said**

"**New house" Yumi said**

"**New experiences to come through work" **

"**New people to meet"**

"**New everything" Ulrich looked down at her "Except us and the gang"**

**Yumi smiled and kissed him.**

"**New baby" **

**Ulrich looked down at her in shock and surprise but then smiled.**

"**A new start" Ulrich said kissing Yumi, who smiled.**

**They watched the fireworks for a while before heading home. They walked home exactly how they had walked to the park and when they got to their doorstop, Ulrich stopped. Yumi looked up at him.**

"**You know I never got to do this at our old flat so I'm going to do it now" Ulrich said half to himself.**

**He picked Yumi up and carried her over the threshold. She giggled and once he had put her down, she kissed him.**

**She picked up a bottle of wine and poured some in two glasses.**

"**To a new start" She said raising her glass in the air.**

"**A new start" Ulrich grinned knocking his glass against Yumi's in the air. They both drank their wine and then went upstairs to their bedroom. Yumi cuddled into Ulrich who, as usual, wrapped his arm around her. **

**A new start is exactly what they needed.**

**A new start.**


	24. Author's note

**Well, that was the last chapter for my story Senses.**

**I hope you have enjoyed.**

**I'd like to thank all my devoted reviewers, you know who you are! But to name is:**

**renayumi:**

**you really made me laugh at times but anyway thank you for reviewing!**

**K1092000:**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing! and the reason Odd and Sam's baby was names Twinkle was because at the time I was watching the stars twinkle out of my window! And well she was born on Christmas and well the north star twinkled didn't it!**

**hearts and flowers:**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha:**

**Thanks for reviewing but there wont be an update obviously!**

**If you guys want a sequel to this I will but there is only one way to get it!**

**Review one last time and let me know what you thought about the whole story and if there's any questions ask them and I'll answer them by e-mail!**

**So until I read your reviews**

**Bye!**


End file.
